Best Friends Season two
by daloudon
Summary: TVstyle fic set up in 5to6 scene episodes with realistic storyarcs, written like a tv script. Similar to the show except Seth and Marissa are best friends. This season picks up the next summer, as Ryan and Marissa are returning home from Chino for school.
1. Episode 1: The Return Home, Scene 1

Okay guys, I have the first post of season 2! It is not necessary to read season one first, but I highly recommend it. I will give a quick recap of what happened last season.

Seth and Marissa, best friends their entire life, started the season as relative loners. Throughout the season they got close to their respective partners, Summer and Ryan. Ryan and Marissa got together early on, but faced various problems stemming from Ryan's past in Chino.

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer took a longer root, derailed by Summer's early rejection and Seth's misguided choice of Alex in episode ten. They finally get together near the end of the season. Through it all Seth and Marissa remain close friends, with only a brief rough-patch after Caitlan died.

At the end of the season Ryan was being charged with drug trafficking, and had to return to Chino to stand trial. Marissa, despite having some last minute doubts, decided to go with Ryan to Chino. Last season ended with Seth and Summer together and happy, while Ryan and Marissa were leaning for Chino.

This fic is a TV style fic, so I post in episodes, and as if it were a script for a TV show. Therefore, my fic is more dialogue driven than description driven. Every episode has 5-6 scenes in it.

I probably won't be able to post as often as I did for the first season, but I'll do the best I can. As always please review, because otherwise I don't know if anybody is reading.

Season 2

Episode 1- The Return Home

Scene 1:

There's a long pause.

"So… you guys coming home soon?"

He asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah probably"

She responds plainly. He nods to himself.

"Well good, because you'll both be coming home to a big surprise… I've convinced Summer to go blonde"

He says, hoping to elicit a response.

"Okay well, that's great."

She answers unenthusiastically. There's another pause.

"So… I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yeah, you will."

Seth shrugs to himself.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Seth hangs up. He looks over at Summer on his bed. He sighs.

Su: And?

Summer asks. Seth shakes his head.

Se: Nothing.

Seth replies. He lies down on the bed next to Summer.

Su: Nothing, really? Even when you told her I went blonde?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: Nada.

Seth repeats.

Su: Well, were you convincing enough? You always do this thing with your voice when you are lying.

Se: I don't know, you were right here, did it sound like I was lying?

Summer shrugs.

Su: I think already knowing that you were going to lie, may have impaired my judgment a little.

Summer replies, condescendingly.

Se: Yet somehow you can always tell when I'm lying to you.

Summer nods.

Su: Like just last week, when you pretended to forget my birthday but then threw me a fabulous surprise party and gave me this…

She tugs at a necklace around her neck.

Se: Yeah well, you didn't really need a polygraph for that one…

Seth points out.

Se: I spent an entire week in second grade just trying to memorize your birthday.

Summer smiles.

Se: Over and over again, 8-15, 8-15, "Seth, what is seven times six?"

He says, mimicking his second grade teacher's voice.

Se: 8-15, 8-15. My teacher thought I was retarded. She even gave me a key to the special handicapped bathroom right next to the room.

Summer smiles. There's a pause.

Se: What were we talking about again?

Seth asks, half-seriously.

Su: Marissa!

Summer replies. Seth nods.

Se: Right, well I don't know, it's like all the humor has been completely sucked from her body. I know, maybe Ryan's house has humor-sucking cockroaches in it.

Seth suggests.

Su: Very clever.

Summer says sarcastically. Seth shrugs.

Se: Well hey, I have to pull out my best material if we are going to pull Marissa out of this funk.

Seth says, ignoring Summer's sarcasm. Summer sighs.

Su: I don't know Seth, I am really worried about her…

Seth shrugs.

Se: She'll be fine, Marissa's a trooper. Ryan has been acquitted, so they can move on, everything will be fine, you'll see.

Seth says confidently. Summer shrugs.

Su: I hope you're right.

Summer says less confidently. There's a pause. Seth grabs one of his shoulders. Summer moves over behind Seth.

Su: Your shoulder's sore?

Seth nods timidly. Summer starts to massage his shoulders.

Se: Wow… that feels great.

Seth compliments.

Su: How could you be sore? You haven't done anything all summer.

Summer asks skeptically, but keeps rubbing his shoulders.

Se: Well, we got a new 21 inch plasma TV for the living room last week, and the new remote is quite heavy…

Seth replies.

Su: Oh, poor baby…

Summer jokes. Seth nods. Summer stops massaging and ruffles his hair.

Se: You like the jew-frow?

Seth asks.

Su: Yeah totally, you look like Schreech from Saved by the Bell.

Seth looks at Summer. He turns around and pins Summer to the bed. Summer giggles. Seth kisses her.

Se: Do I kiss like Schreech too?

Seth jokes. Summer smiles. They kiss again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	2. Episode 1: The Return Home, Scene 2

Marissa wakes up and rolls over in bed. She looks over at Ryan, who is sleeping on the left side of the bed. She looks at Ryan for a second, then rolls back over and closes her eyes. Ryan starts to stir next to her. There is a large bang outside their room. Ryan sits up and looks toward the door, but Marissa doesn't react.

"What the fuck man!"

Trey yells out.

"It's Sunday morning! What are you heading off to church!"

Trey continues sarcastically.

"Man, I have a deal going down this morning"

Eddie yells in response. Ryan sighs and shakes his head.

"What the fuck is this world coming to, having a coke deal on a Sunday morning…"

Ryan looks over at Marissa, who he thinks is still sleeping.

Ry: Unbelievable…

He says to himself, amazed the Marissa is still asleep. He runs his hand through her hair. She remains motionless. The door flies open.

Tr: If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Atwood…

Trey teases loudly. Ryan stretches in the bed. Marissa groans.

Ma: What do you want Trey!

Marissa asks annoyed.

Tr: Well, this asshole just woke me up, and I love to spread the misery…

Marissa nods.

Ma: Well, it's nice to have something in life that you're good at.

Marissa responds insultingly. Ryan pushes the sheets off of him.

Ry: It's all right, we should probably get an early start anyway, make sure we have everything packed and ready to go.

Ryan says diplomatically. He gets up and walks toward the bathroom. Trey walks near Marissa. Ryan enters the bathroom.

Tr: You heard him Princess, time to re-claim your thrown.

He starts to pull the blanket off of her. Marissa pulls it back.

Ma: Get out. I have to change…

Trey smiles.

Tr: Oh come on you've been here all summer, you've seen me and all of my friends with their shirts off, I think it's time you returned the favor…

Ma: Believe me, it's not a fair trade.

She pulls the blanket over her head. Ryan comes out of the bathroom. Trey walks over toward Ryan.

Tr: All right man, so I'm gonna go with Eddie on a run, you want to come with?

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No man, I'm going to stay here with Marissa…

Trey nods.

Tr: All right.

Ryan and Trey grab hands and bump shoulders.

Ry: Will you be back to see us off?

Ma: God I hope not…

Marissa says, under her breath, so nobody hears her. Trey shrugs.

Tr: I don't know, I have to go check on something, I have a big deal going down tomorrow, I mean really big…

Ryan nods.

Tr: All right, I'm out man.

Trey walks out of their room. Ryan sighs and sits down on the bed near Marissa. He kisses Marissa on the forehead.

Ry: You sleep well?

Ryan asks.

Ma: Yeah, fine.

Marissa responds quickly. Ryan touches Marissa's back. There's a pause.

Ry: Hey, do you know where my deodorant is?

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, it rolled under the dresser last night.

Marissa nods toward where it is. Ryan sees it.

Ry: Ah…

He gets up and grabs it.

Ry: Thanks honey.

Ryan kisses Marissa on the cheek. He starts to walk toward the bathroom.

Ry: I promise, I'll be quick, I just have to…

Ma: Shower for 4-5 minutes, brush your teeth straight up and down for 2 minutes, than shave in 3 minutes.

Marissa interrupts him. She looks over and smiles slightly at Ryan. Ryan smiles back.

Ry: Wow, has it been that long?

Ryan asks rhetorically. He enters the bathroom. Marissa sighs and lies back on the pillow.

Ma: Feels like forever.

She says to herself. She hears the water start to run in the bathroom. She continues to lie there for a second, then throws off the sheets and gets out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	3. Episode 1: The Return Home, Scene 3

Seth and Summer are standing together silently in the Cooper driveway. Summer looks around then looks at Seth.

Su: We couldn't have given them fifteen minutes to unpack, acclimate to their new environment, maybe some welcome home sex, whatever…we had to be here to greet them right as they were arriving.

Seth shrugs, but doesn't respond. Summer looks around.

Su: Okay, I feel reeeeeaaaaly stupid.

Seth nods.

Se: Maybe we should have brought lawn chairs?

Seth suggests. Summer shrugs.

Su: Hey, didn't the Cooper's use to have a dog?

Summer asks. Seth thinks about it.

Se: Oh my god you're right…

Seth replies.

Se: Dustin! Whatever happened to Dustin! I remember cause he was here at Marissa's tenth birthday; we were throwing around the frisbee.

Seth explains. Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Su: Really?

Seth nods.

Su: I am just curious, how well did Dustin throw the frisbee?

Summer asks insultingly.

Se: Hey, I resent that, I did all the throwing…

Seth says confidently.

Se: Dustin just did the catching…

Seth adds quietly. Summer smiles.

Su: How come every story you ever tell me involves you be un-athletic, un-popular, or un-der the desk?

Se: Hey, you are taking that completely out of context.

Seth responds.

Se: I thought the Soviets were dropping a bomb on us, and everyone knows the best way to protect yourself from a nuclear bomb is by hiding under your desk.

Seth responds sarcastically. Summer tugs on Seth's hand.

Su: Don't worry Seth, I'll give you some good stories to tell. Anyone can improve their image, all you need is someone to give you some positive spin.

Summer says confidently.

Su: For example, the time you threw-up when you had to make that speech in English class… you were drinking the previous night…at a college party… at a sorority… where you spent the night…with a hot blonde…

Seth looks at Summer surprised.

Su: Who you did absolutely nothing with.

Summer adds, realizing what she just said.

Su: And then you ran to school just in time to throw up and receive an F, which is very cool.

Seth smiles at Summer.

Se: It's like having my own Karl Rove.

Su: That's so mean…. I think.

Seth kisses Summer. They notice the car with Ryan and Marissa is coming toward the driveway. Ryan is driving and Marissa is in the seat next to him. Summer starts to walk out of the driveway, but Seth grabs her hand.

Su: Seth what are you doing? We're blocking off the driveway!

Se: Trust me okay, this will be just the thing to bring Marissa back to her Newport self.

Summer shrugs and stands there next to Seth holding his hand. Ryan and Marissa are about to pull into the driveway.

Se: Ten bucks says Marissa leans over to toot the horn, then yells something sarcastically out the window at us.

Ryan stops the car right before Seth and Summer. Ryan and Marissa look at Seth and Summer for a second. Marissa leans over and toots the horn. Seth smiles at Summer, pleased at his correct prediction. They wait. Nothing else happens. Marissa toots the horn again. Seth shrugs.

Se: You owe me five dollars.

Seth and Summer walk out of the driveway. Ryan pulls into the spot and parks the car. Marissa gets out of the car while Ryan pulls the keys out of the ignition and also gets out. Marissa opens the trunk and grabs her stuff.

Ry: Need some help?

Ryan asks. Marissa shakes her head no. Ryan puts his hand on her back. They walk together toward Seth and Summer. There's a pause.

Se: What ever happened to Dustin?

Seth asks breaking the silence. They all look at Seth. Marissa shrugs.

Ma: What ever happened to Rosa?

Marissa counters. Seth smiles nervously.

Se: Hey guys, welcome back!

Seth says, changing the subject. Seth hugs Marissa. Summer and Ryan look at each other. They finally hug awkwardly.

Ma: It's good to be back…

Marissa says sincerely. She hugs Summer while Ryan and Seth bump shoulders.

Ry: What were you doing in the middle of the driveway?

Ryan wonders.

Se: Actually we were hoping that you would run us over. We wanted to go out with a Romeo and Juliet bang, I mean Everwood was canceled so, there really is no reason to be anymore.

Seth jokes. There's a pause.

Ma: We should probably go in…my parents are expecting me.

Seth nods.

Se: Right.

Marissa and Summer go in first followed by Ryan and Seth.

Ma: Mom, Dad, I'm home!

Marissa calls out. There's a pause. Marissa shrugs. They finally appear from the living room. Marissa smiles. They both run toward Marissa and give her a big hug at the same time.

Ma: Did we win publisher's clearinghouse or something?

Marissa jokes.

Ju: Oh Honey, it is so good to see you.

Marissa sighs.

Ma: You visited me last week.

Marissa reminds them.

Ju: I know, but to have you home at last, God, I am so happy.

Jimmy breaks off from the hug and walks toward Ryan. Julie keeps hugging Marissa.

Ju: You look fantastic!

Julie compliments.

Ma: Thanks Mom.

Marissa says happily.

Summer moves close to Seth.

Su: She seems happier doesn't she?

Summer whispers. Seth nods. Jimmy arrives at Ryan.

Ji: Hey son, it's nice to see you.

Ry: Yeah, it's nice to see you too sir.

Jimmy and Ryan shake hands.

Ji: How's your Uncle doing?

Ryan looks at Jimmy, surprised by the question.

Ry: He's fine.

Ji: Good, well I'd love to get together with him some time.

Ryan nods. Marissa looks at Ryan and her Dad, also confused by the question.

Ju: Hey Ryan, why don't you eat with us? The cook is making meatloaf and we have plenty…

Ma: um Mom, it's okay, I'm sure Ryan wants to…

Marissa starts.

Ji: Come on everything else can wait one more day, have dinner with us.

Ryan looks at Marissa. Marissa shrugs reluctantly.

Ry: All right I will.

Julie claps excitedly.

Ju: Great! Come on, let's wait in the living room.

They all start to walk to the living room, Julie with Marissa and Jimmy with Ryan.

Ji: So does your Uncle play golf?

Jimmy asks. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Um….

They turn the corner. Seth and Summer are left standing near the entrance. They look at each other.

Se: Can we go in?

Summer shrugs. There's a pause. Marissa walks back toward Seth and Summer.

Ma: Are you guys coming?

Seth and Summer look at each other. Seth shrugs. They walk toward the living room with Marissa.

Please Read and Review.

He


	4. Episode 1: The Return Home, Scene 4

Sorry for the long wait, I was on fourth of July vacation. Will try and get scene five written tomorrow.

Julie and Jimmy are sitting at the ends of the table. Ryan and Marissa are sitting on one side next to each other, and Seth and Summer are sitting on the other side next to each other. They are eating dessert. Marissa takes a bite of cake.

Ma: Wow Mom, this is really good.

Marissa compliments. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, this reminds me of the desserts Rosa used to make before she decided to return home to her family in Venezuela.

Seth says, looking at Marissa. Marissa smiles then looks down at her dessert.

Ry: Yeah Mrs. Cooper, this cake is great.

Ryan adds. Julie looks at Ryan.

Ju: Oh please, call me Julie.

She insists. Ryan and Marissa look each other. There's a pause.

Ji: So Ryan, are you planning on working during the school year?

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Yeah, probably, I was thinking the Crab Shack.

Jimmy shakes his head.

Ji: No, no, no.

Jimmy insists. Marissa looks at him.

Ma: What's wrong with the Crab Shack, Dad?

Marissa wonders.

Ji: There is no place for growth at the Crab Shack, what kind of future can he have there?

Jimmy asks.

Ma: He's not looking for a future, he's just looking for a present.

Marissa rebuffs him. Jimmy looks at Ryan.

Ji: Give me a week, I can find you something better.

Jimmy says confidently. Marissa looks at her Dad annoyed. Ryan finishes another bite of cake then looks at Jimmy.

Ry: That would be great, thank you.

Jimmy shrugs.

Ji: It's my pleasure. After all, you're part of the family.

The room goes silent. Ryan looks at Marissa who looks at Seth who looks at Summer. Suddenly the whole table is looking at Summer. Summer smiles innocently.

Su: Wow this cake is really fantastic.

Summer says breaking the silence. They all stop looking at Summer. Summer shrugs to Seth. Seth pats her on the back. There's a pause.

Ju: Hey Ryan, why don't you stay here tonight?

Julie suggests. Seth and Summer look at Marissa.

Ma: And sleep where?

Marissa asks skeptically.

Ju: Well in your room silly.

Julie says obviously. Marissa looks at Jimmy, trying to judge their seriousness.

Ry: No, it's okay, I should probably go home, my uncle's expecting me.

Julie nods unenthusiastically. Marissa puts down her spoon and sighs.

Ma: I am so exhausted, I think I'm going to go to bed.

Marissa stands up. Julie stands up too.

Ju: Oh Marissa, it is so good to have you home.

Julie hugs Marissa. Marissa hugs back slightly. She walks toward Ryan and kisses him on the cheek.

Ry: See you in school.

Marissa walks toward the stairs. She looks at Seth and Summer and waves slightly. She turns around and walks up the stairs. Julie sighs.

Ju: So… anyone want seconds?

She asks. Jimmy nods.

Ji: Yes please.

Julie walks out to the kitchen. Seth and Summer look at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

One more scene this episode.


	5. Episode 1: The Return Home, Scene 5

Seth is lying on his bed reading a comic book and talking on the phone with Summer.

Se: Hey Summer, guess what I am talking to you on.

Seth teases.

Su: Uh, on your cell phone.

Summer responds obviously.

Se: Right, but guess what my hands are doing.

Summer shakes her head, confused.

Su: Okay, what are you on?

Summer teases.

Se: Changing the page on my comic book!

Seth says, ignoring Summer's comment.

Se: I bought one of these hands free adapter things yesterday, so now I can multi-task…

Su: Like reading a comic book while talking to your girlfriend on the phone.

Summer says, disapprovingly.

Se: Exactly, this thing is great!

Seth responds excitedly.

Su: You know those things are supposed to be for your car.

Summer points out.

Se: Which personally I always thought was stupid, I mean why would you need them in the car?

Su: Well, so you can touch up your make-up while cruise controlling on the highway and still keep up on the latest gossip.

Summer replies.

Se: Oh my god, did you hear about Jamie…

Seth starts in his best girly voice.

Su: No please, do not do your girl voice, it's like dragging nails on a chalkboard.

Summer pleads.

Se: What about this, do you like my super-low caveman voice?

Seth asks in his best manly voice.

Su: Oh yeah, nothing sends me through the roof like sweaty unshaven men.

Summer responds sarcastically.

Se: Hey Summer, you know what else I can do with my hands?

Seth starts flirtatiously.

Su: Oh God.

Se: Guess what I'm wearing.

Seth teases.

Su: Cohen…

Se: Come on, say something dirty.

Su: Uh… a kitten in a puddle during a rainstorm.

Summer jokes.

Se: Okay, who's not getting into this?

Su: Sorry, it's hard to get hot picturing you in your Spiderman pajamas.

Seth shrugs. There's a knock at the door.

Se: oops POS, I have to go.

Seth says, using the Internet initials for "parent over shoulder".

Su: What?

Summer asks confused.

Se: Gotta go, see you tomorrow.

Su: Bye

Seth hangs up the phone.

Se: Mom, I know I have to get up early for school tomorrow, I was just about to go to bed…

The door slowly opens and Marissa walks in. Seth looks at her, surprised. Seth puts his phone on the desk and stands up.

Se: Hey, what are you doing here?

Marissa hugs Seth. Seth hugs back, surprised.

Ma: I really missed you.

Marissa says sincerely. Seth nods. They pull away.

Se: Yeah, I missed you too.

Seth responds. There's a pause.

Se: Is everything okay?

Summer nods.

Ma: Oh yeah, I just… well I fell asleep but I must have started sleep-walking and next thing I knew I was here.

Marissa responds facetiously. Seth nods.

Se: Well good…you always hear these stories about people who sleep walk and end up jumping off the roof of their house, or running through the streets naked or something like that, so… I'm glad you ended up here.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Ma: I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight.

Seth raises his eyebrows, surprised.

Se: Yeah sure, the pool-house is all set up if you want to…

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No, I don't really want to sleep in there.

Marissa interrupts. Seth nods.

Se: Okay, well where do you want to sleep?

Seth wonders. Marissa looks at the bed. Seth sighs.

Se: Okay fine, I'll go to the pool-house…

Seth grabs his pillow.

Ma: No don't, I don't want to put you out.

Marissa insists.

Ma: We can both sleep in the bed.

Marissa offers. Seth shrugs.

Se: I don't know Marissa, are you sure? Cause it seems a little too Dawson's Creek for me.

Marissa shrugs and looks down. There's a pause. Seth sighs. He reaches across his bed and grabs his second pillow and throws it at Marissa. He gets in on the right side of the bed. Marissa starts to get in on the left side of the bed.

Se: Just don't try any funny business.

Ma: I'll try and contain myself.

Marissa says sarcastically. They get settled into the bed. Seth is lying facing the right and Marissa is lying on her hands facing the left. Marissa sighs. Seth turns over and looks at Marissa.

Se: Hey are you okay? Because at dinner tonight… you were like Bizzaro Marissa Cooper.

Marissa lies still for a second. Then she rolls over and looks at Seth.

Ma: I don't know, lately I have just been feeling a lot of…

Marissa thinks, searching for the right word.

Ma: pressure.

She decides.

Se: From Ryan?

Seth wonders. Marissa lies down on her back.

Ma: From Ryan, from my parents…

Marissa lists.

Ma: Just the entire situation.

Marissa sighs.

Ma: I mean… I don't know Seth, do you ever feel… trapped?

Marissa asks Seth.

Se: Yeah… all the time.

Seth responds. Marissa looks at Seth skeptically.

Ma: Really?

Marissa asks. Seth laughs slightly.

Se: No not really…

Marissa smiles.

Se: But I thought it would be more supportive if I said that I did.

There's a pause. Marissa looks up at the ceiling and then over at Seth. Seth is looking at her, concerned.

Ma: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need some sleep.

Marissa turns over and lies facing the left. Seth waits a second then turns over facing the right.

Se: Goodnight Marissa.

Ma: Goodnight Seth.

Marissa responds quickly. Seth takes a deep breath and then closes his eyes. Marissa closes her eyes for a second then opens them again.

Please Read and Review.


	6. Episode 2: Too Much, Too Soon, Scene 1

Episode 2- Too Much, Too Soon 

There is a loud knock at the door. Seth wakes up, startled. He looks at the clock and sees the time.

Ki: Seth, it's time to get up!

Kirsten yells. Seth puts the blanket over his head.

Se: Mom, I set my alarm clock last night, all right? I have ten more minutes.

Seth yells back, annoyed. Kirsten opens the door and walks in.

Ki: There's a phone call for you.

Seth sighs.

Se: It's probably Summer.

Seth says to himself.

Se: Hey Mom do me a favor, tell her that I hate her… but say it with a lot of love.

Seth jokes. Kirsten pulls the blanket off of Seth. Seth realizes that Marissa isn't there. Kirsten hands him the phone. Seth answers it. Kirsten walks out of his room.

Se: Hello.

Seth says sleepily.

Ma: Good morning Vietnam!

Marissa says really annoyingly. Seth groans and falls back on the bed.

Se: Whatever this is, couldn't it have waited until school?

Ma: No way, otherwise it would have been way less annoying.

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Se: So what happened, you start sleep-walking again?

Seth asks.

Ma: Sorry I snuck out of bed like that. 

Se: If I had a nickel for every time…

Ma: You'd have a dime.

Marissa interrupts. Seth smiles.

Ma: I woke up about an hour ago and went home.

Seth nods.

Ma: The weirdest thing happened when I got here.

There's a pause.

Ma: I actually went to check on Caitlan.

Seth sits up in bed.

Ma: And it all kind of hit me again you know? And ever since I've just been thinking a lot about her.

Se: And what have you been thinking?

Seth wonders. There's a pause.

Ma: I don't know, right after she died I went through the heavy mourning phase…

Se: And my lips thank you by the way.

Seth interrupts jokingly.

Ma: Very appropriate.

Marissa responds, sarcastically.

Ma: but after that I just moved on. I had so much stuff going on in my life, mainly stuff with Ryan, and I kind of forgot about it. But now returning home, it's all coming back to me, all the memories…

There's a long pause. Seth looks at his clock.

Se: Only 2,700 seconds until our penultimate year of school.

Marissa shakes her head confused.

Ma: What?

Se: Anyone can say 45 minutes until the start of Junior year.

Ma: Buy you're not just anyone.

Se: I'm special.

Seth declares. Marissa nods.

Ma: In every definition of the word.

Marissa responds jokingly. There's a knock on the door.

Se: Please do not tell me you are at the door.

The door opens and Summer walks in. Seth sighs.

Se: You guys planned this, didn't you?

Seth asks both of them.

Su: Who dat?

Summer asks, as she sits on the bed.

Se: It's Marissa.

Seth says to Summer.

Ma: Summer's there?

Marissa asks.

Se: Yes, because apparently I am Seth Hefner, I have two women wake me up in the morning.

Seth jokes.

Su: Ew, you mean that old guy?

Summer asks. Seth shakes his head.

Ma: You guys coming to pick me up?

Se: Yeah, we'll be there in thirty minutes.

Ma: 1,800 seconds?

Marissa asks.

Se: Exactly. See you then.

Ma: Yeah, see yah.

Seth hangs up.

Se: For your information Summer, Hugh Hefner is a God.

Seth reputes Summer.

Su: Oh please, he's just rich enough to afford the really big plastic hookers.

Summer stands up. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Hey, that was a lot of work on your half getting up early to put on your face so you could come over and wake me up. You didn't have to do that for me.

Su: Who says I did it for you?

Summer contradicts Seth.

Se: Then who'd you do it for?

Su: Whoever has to look at me.

Summer responds. There's a pause.

Se: Well, since I'm the one who looks at you the most often, you're doing it for me.

Summer shrugs.

Su: I don't know, there was a guy last year, he was in my science class, thick black glasses, suspenders, used big words all the time…

Se: Steve Urkel was in your science class?

Seth jokes. Summer shrugs.

Su: You know how I go for the geeky types.

Summer teases.

Ki: Seth! Come on! You don't want to be late!

Kirsten yells from the hall. Summer walks toward the door. Seth gets up from bed and follows her. They walk in the hall toward the bathroom.

Se: So, would you like to join me in the shower?

Seth asks. Summer pushes Seth.

Su: Just, get in there.

Se: Woman are so pushy.

Seth walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Please Read and Review.


	7. Episode 2: Too Much, Too Soon, Scene 2

Seth, Marissa and Summer are walking down the hall together. Seth looks around the hall.

Se: I don't know maybe it's because I'm a year older, or maybe it's because I have my new girlfriend/ bodyguard with me…

Seth jokes, looking at Summer.

Se: But I feel much more confident this year. I feel like I can do anything.

Seth says confidently. Marissa nods.

Ma: Sure… climb a mountain.

Su: Wrestle a bear.

Summer and Marissa encourage. Seth nods.

Se: I think I'm going to enter the school talent show this year.

Summer and Marissa look at each other nervously.

Su: Uh Cohen…

Se: Yeah, I can do a cool stand-up skit like Dane Cook, or I could do a little improv show and laugh after all my own jokes like Drew Carey on Whose Line… it'll be great.

Summer shrugs.

Su: Well, if you want to.

Seth keeps walking straight ahead. Marissa grabs Summer and brings her to the side.

Ma: Are you kidding? It would be a disaster.

Summer nods.

Su: I know that but, I have to support him in whatever he wants to do, it's in the girlfriend handbook.

Ma: Well it aint in the best friend handbook, I'm going to go over there and try to save his shoes from being deep-fried.

Summer looks at Marissa confused.

Su: Somebody once deep-fried his shoes?

Ma: The kid's father was the regional manager of a fast-food restaurant.

Marissa explains. Summer laughs slightly.

Su: He never told me about that one.

Marissa looks over at Seth and sees that he is over at his locker talking with Ryan.

Su: Look, the show is not for a couple of months, let's just wait, maybe he'll change his mind.

Marissa moves farther away from Seth and Ryan.

Ma: Yeah, all right.

Marissa says, distracted. Summer looks over where Seth and Ryan are. Summer starts to walk toward Ryan and Seth.

Su: Come on, let's…

Marissa walks away from Summer. Summer looks at her confused.

Ma: My first class is that way.

Marissa explains. He looks over again at Seth and Ryan. There's a pause.

Ma: See you later.

Marissa walks away. Summer shakes her head then walks over to Ryan and Seth.

Se: Ah Summer…

Seth kisses her.

Se: I thought I lost you there for a second, did we walk by a science class or something, I know they get you hot.

Seth teases.

Su: Hey Ryan.

Summer says, ignoring Seth.

Ry: Hey…

Ryan looks around.

Ry: Where's Marissa?

Ryan wonders. Seth looks at Summer.

Su: Her first class was that way… but she told me to tell you she would find you during lunch.

Summer lies. Ryan nods. He looks at his watch.

Ry: Well, I better get to class, I'll see you guys later.

Ryan walks away. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: You were right again.

Su: And the proud tradition continues.

Summer jokes.

Se: First Marissa sleeps over at my house last night, then she calls this morning to tell me that all her Caitlan memories are coming back, which I'd be willing to bet 90 percent of which had her drinking…

Seth jokes.

Su: You didn't say that to Marissa did you?

Summer asks. Seth shakes his head no.

Su: It's nice to know you have some kind of inner filtration system.

Se: And now she is avoiding Ryan…

Seth continues.

Se: I'm starting to worry.

Summer shrugs.

Su: I don't know, she seems better though, it seems like she's back to her old Maris-sarcastic self.

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Se: Did you just make up a word?

Summer nods happily.

Se: Marissarcasm?

Seth repeats.

Su: Well that would be the noun form of it but… yeah.

The bell rings. Seth and Summer look at each other.

Summer starts to walk in one direction. Seth grabs her hand.

Se: Let's go this way.

Su: But our classes are that way.

Summer points out.

Se: But there's an empty science classroom over this way.

Seth says flirtatiously. Summer smiles.

Su: Wow, late for the first class the first day of the new school year.

Summer says surprised.

Su: I think I've been a bad influence on you.

They kiss.

Su: but I'm not in the mood.

Summer says bluntly. Summer starts walking toward their classes.

Se: You're such a tease!

Seth calls after Summer. He follows behind her toward his class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	8. Episode 2: Too Much, Too Soon, Scene 3

Seth walks into the student lounge and looks for Summer. He sees Ryan sitting alone on the couch. Seth walks near where he is sitting.

Se: Hey man.

Ry: Hey.

Ryan responds. Seth sits down next to Ryan.

Se: You haven't seen Marissa?

Ryan shakes his head no. There's a pause.

Se: We never really got a chance to talk when you got back… what classes are you taking?

Seth wonders.

Ry: AP U.S. History, AP Bio, trig, American Lit, AP Spanish and psychology… how about you?

Se: Yeah the same, except I am taking Shakespeare for English.

Ryan looks at Seth surprised.

Ry: I never knew you were a Shakespeare guy.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: I'm not really, my real specialty is translating it.

Ry: Into english that everyone can understand?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: No, into Spanish!

Ryan looks at Seth skeptically.

Se: Ser o no ser, esta es la pregunta.

Seth says, using the correct spanish for "to be or not to be that is the question" Ryan waits.

Ry: Go ahead, say the next line.

Ryan challenges. Seth stutters.

Se: Whethero es nobilier en la miendo para suffrir…

Seth makes up incorrectly. Ryan smiles.

Se: All right, so I'm not so good at it.

Seth admits. There's a pause.

Se: And you are going to get a job too?

Ryan nods.

Se: That's quite a workload.

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: You ever have a job?

Ryan wonders. Seth shakes his head no.

Se: You kidding? And give up my nonexistent social life? No way.

Seth jokes. There's a pause.

Se: I never had to get a job so I never did.

Seth answers seriously.

Se: I guess I was just too lazy…

Seth admits.

Se: Although, one summer Marissa was a lifeguard at the pool, and I begged her to train me to be one.

Ry: Why did you want to be a lifeguard?

Ryan wonders.

Se: So that I could spy on Summer from a very good angle on those tall lifeguard towers.

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Everything comes back to Summer with you doesn't it?

Seth shrugs.

Se: And Marissa.

There's a long pause. Ryan looks down then back up at Seth.

Ry: It's weird transitioning from life in Chino to life in Newport. They're just so different, I mean I go from worrying about food to worrying about the AP exam.

Se: Well you seem to be pretty good at making the transition.

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Yeah….

There's a pause.

Ry: I don't think Marissa ever really made the transition.

Ryan admits.

Ry: I mean sure the first couple of weeks things were great but… I think it started to wear on her.

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah I could tell when she called that she didn't seem like herself.

Ry: I figured if we could just make it through the summer we would come back to Newport and everything would be fine but…

Ryan pauses.

Ry: I don't know.

There's a pause. Seth looks at Ryan sympathetically.

Ry: I am going to try and find Marissa.

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, I should probably find Summer.

Ryan sighs.

Se: We are so whipped.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, totally.

Ryan agrees. Ryan gets up and walks away. Seth waits a second then gets up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	9. Episode 2: Too Much, Too Soon, Scene 4

Summer is walking down the hall during the lunch period. While walking she sees Tess, Holly, and Taylor standing near their lockers.

Summer walks toward them.

Su: Hey guys.

They all look at her.

Ho: Hey Summer.

Holly replies.

Ta: Well, if it isn't Summer Roberts…

Su: Then what?

Summer asks. Taylor looks at her confused.

Ta: Where the hell have you been?

Te: Yeah, we haven't seen you lately.

Tess adds.

Su: What are you talking about, we hung out just last week…

Ho: Two weeks.

Holly corrects.

Ho: Or was it three?

Holly wonders.

Te: I think it was more like four…

Ta: Whatever.

Taylor says, interrupting them.

Ta: We gotta hang out sometime.

Summer nods.

Su: Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?

Ho: We were going to go out to the football field and scope the hotties.

Holly says excitedly.

Su: What, none of you guys have boyfriends?

They look at Summer confused.

Ta: Yeah of course, we all do…

Taylor says obviously.

Ho: Spence Hollander… so cute.

Te: Hollander… Hollander… is he foreign?

Ho: I don't know he seems American, where could he be from?

Te: Maybe Holland?

Tess suggests. Holly shrugs.

Ta: Enough!

Taylor says, annoyed. There's a pause.

Su: Has football even started yet?

They all give Summer a blank stare. They all look at each other.

Te: I have no idea…

Tess admits.

Ho: I'll ask Spence.

Te: Please like Spence would know, he's from Holland.

Ho: We don't know that, Tess.

Taylor sighs and looks at Summer. Summer smiles slightly.

Ta: Anyway, football practice is perfect for scoping guys, as long as you stay on the right end of the field with the quaterbacks, all the lineman are on the other end and it's totally gross.

Summer nods.

Ta: Hey, you want to come sit with us?

Taylor offers. Holly and Tess nod.

Su: Uh I can't I'm sitting with my boyfriend.

Taylor rolls her eyes.

Ta: You mean Seth Cohen?

She says condescendingly. Taylor looks at Tess and Holly.

Te: We never thought you too would make it through the summer.

Ho: Yeah, we thought you would have dumped him by now… or he would have dropped out of school to tour with some treckies.

Summer shakes her head.

Su: No, we are still together.

Summer responds.

Ho: She always had a thing for the geeky types…

Holly says quietly to Tess.

Ta: Why don't you date Zach Stevens? I heard he likes comic books, plus he's completely dreamy.

Ho: Yeah, so you could the geek and the stud…

Te: All in one nice neat package.

Tess finishes. Summer sees spots Seth in the hall. Seth notices her too. Summer smiles.

Su: Sorry guys, I have to go.

Summer starts to walk away.

Ta: We'll call you.

Taylor calls after her. Summer walks toward Seth.

Su: Hey, I found you!

Summer kisses Seth,

Se: Hey, _I _found _you._

Seth corrects.

Se: I see you were hanging with the Stepford Triplets over there.

Summer hits Seth.

Su: Just a little girl talk.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: I thought they disbanded when Caitlan died…

Summer shakes her head.

Su: No, they just appointed Taylor the new leader.

Seth looks at Summer with fake enthusiasm.

Se: Wow, how did I not hear about this? This is big news, we must immediately inform the school newspaper.

Seth and Summer start walking through the hall together.

Su: Everyone in the school knows except you.

They keep walking.

Se: I don't know how I feel about you still hanging with them.

Summer stops walking and looks at Seth.

Su: What did you expect, that I was going to start dating you and drop all of my own friends?

There's a pause. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, kinda.

Seth answers, half-seriously. Summer shakes him off and keeps walking. Seth follows her.

Se: What, I did it for you.

Su: Oh please, what friends did you drop?

There's a pause.

Se: For your information…

Seth stutters.

Se: I was very good friends with some of the guys in the audio-visual club.

Summer shakes her head.

Se: It's true, one of them was going to name their first child after me.

Seth insists.

Su: Come on, let's go eat, if you're going to keep shoveling that much shit you're going to have to re-fuel.

Summer teases. Seth follows Summer into the cafeteria. Summer turns and looks at Seth.

Su: Just relax Cohen, they're harmless. We'll just do some innocent girl stuff, paint our nails, go shopping whatever, it's not a big deal.

Seth sighs.

Se: All right, all right.

Seth and Summer get in line.

Se: We're juniors, I can't believe we are still eating from the cafeteria.

They walk closer to the food, which looks disgusting. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Never again.

Summer declares. Seth nods.

Se: Just plug your nose, they say that removes all taste.

They grab their trays.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

One more scene in this episode. It will probably take longer for me to write the next scene than it took me to write the last two.


	10. Episode 2: Too Much, Too Soon, Scene 5

Marissa is lying on her bed watching TV. There's a knock on the door. Marissa looks over nervously.

Ma: Come in.

Ryan opens the door and walks in. She walks toward Ryan.

Ma: Hey what's up?

Ry: What's up with _you_?

Ryan replies, annoyed.

Ry: What's going on, why have you been avoiding me?

Ma: Ryan…

Marissa starts.

Ry: I mean it's not fair for you to do this to me, are we fighting? Cause if we are, I sure as hell didn't know about it.

Ryan yells at Marissa.

Ma: Get off it, so we spent 12 hours away from each other, I needed some time.

Marissa responds angrily. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Some time? What does that mean some time?

Ryan asks.

Ma: Ryan come on! In Chino we spent every second together…

Ry: Exactly!

Ryan interrupts.

Ry: That's why I am so confused as to why now you don't want to spend any time with me.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I WANTED to spend time with you! I WANTED to be with you that is why I went to Chino with you!

Marissa yells. There's a pause. They both calm down. Marissa sits down on her bed. Ryan sits down next to her.

Ry: Marissa, what's going on here?

Ryan asks sincerely. Marissa looks down. She doesn't answer.

Ry: Is it me… did I do something?

Marissa shakes her head. There's a pause.

Ma: I just keep remember something my Dad told me when you went to Chino last spring…

Marissa says seriously.

Ma: He said, "don't lose yourself, because no one person is worth that".

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: What does that mean Marissa?

Ryan asks. Marissa sighs.

Ma: I don't know…all I know is that lately I haven't been feeling like myself. It's too much pressure, I…

Marissa stutters.

Ma: Everyone in our lives, My parents, Trey, Seth and Summer, they are all treating us like we are married.

Marissa explains. Ryan looks down at the ground.

Ma: I don't want to be engaged for the rest of my life, I have a whole life to live and I want to live it.

There's a pause. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: So, what do you want to do?

Marissa looks up and fixes her hair. She starts to cry a little.

Ma: I just don't think I can do this anymore.

Marissa says, not looking Ryan in the eye. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Do what?

Ryan asks, forcing Marissa to elaborate.

Ma: I need to feel like I'm 16 again, not 36. I want the freedom that I used to have.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I can't be with you anymore.

Marissa says. Ryan looks at Marissa shocked.

Ry: Wait a minute Marissa, hold on, we can slow things down, we're back in Newport now everything will be fine, just give it some time.

Ryan says quickly. There's a pause.

Ma: I'm sorry Ryan, I need to do this, for me.

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Marissa I don't understand, what was this all summer? Why would you come with me if you didn't want to make that kind of commitment?

Ryan pauses.

Ry: Don't you love me?

Ryan asks. Marissa looks at Ryan, and then back down, not answering him. Ryan sighs.

Ry: So that's it. After all we've been through it's going to end like this?

Ryan says bitterly. Marissa wipes some tears from her eyes.

Ma: It was just too much, too soon.

Marissa responds quietly. Marissa looks at him straight in the eye. Ryan looks at Marissa, deeply hurt. Ryan gets up and walks toward the door still looking at Marissa, hoping she'll say something. Ryan stares at Marissa for a second, then opens the door and walks out. Marissa wipes the tears from her eyes and lies down on her bed to go to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

I have edited my profile to add some more information so if you're interested check it out.


	11. Episode 3: The Fantastic Fraud, Scene 1

Episode 3- The Fantastic Fraud

Ryan, Seth and Summer are all in the Cohen living room. Seth and Summer are sitting next to each other on the couch while Ryan is sitting on the chair near the couch. Seth and Ryan are playing video games, and Summer is watching. Ryan is concentrating really hard, while Seth has just about given up. A noise comes from the game. Ryan smiles.

Su: Wow, was that another…

Seth looks at Summer seriously, so she stops. She looks over at Ryan and they smile at each other. Summer squints at the screen.

Su: I think I'm losing my eyesight, is that a 9 or a 6?

Summer asks, teasing Seth. Ryan nods.

Ry: Actually it's both.

Ryan confirms, joining in on the teasing. Seth just looks on annoyed. Summer nods.

Su: And the other score… it looks round, could it be an eight?

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No, it can't be an eight because there is no line through the middle of it…

Ryan points out. Summer nods.

Su: Point taken Atwood.

Seth is boiling over with anger. Summer and Ryan both look at the screen.

Se: All right, all right, Ryan is beating me 69-0…you guys happy?

Seth says angrily. Ryan and Summer start to laugh.

Se: What did you expect when Ryan challenges me to a game of Madden football, have you ever mistaken me for a football guy?

Summer and Ryan are still laughing. Summer pats Seth on the back.

Su: Geez, you get less excited when we're making out.

Summer teases. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Hey, what are you implying here?

Ry: That you're a homosexual.

Ryan answers.

Ry: Or you have an unusual affinity for electrical appliances.

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: When did you become funny?

Seth wonders. Ryan shrugs.

Se: No, it's just a matter of pride, playing video games is my thing….

Seth explains.

Se: Think about it, how would you feel if I beat you in an arm-wrestling match?

Seth asks. Summer looks at the clock and notices the time. Summer pokes Seth.

Su: Seth.

She points to the time.

Se: Oh hey Ryan it's time.

Ry: Time for what?

Ryan wonders.

Se: Time for you-know-who to come over…

Ryan finally understands.

Ry: Oh, yeah.

He quickly gets up.

Ry: I'll see you guys later.

Ryan says, as he jogs out.

Se: Hey, don't forget your Madden…

Seth reminds him. Ryan grabs the game.

Ry: Thanks… I'll see you guys.

Ryan leaves. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: He seems okay.

Summer comments. Seth shrugs.

Se: He couldn't get out of here quickly enough when I mentioned you-know-who's name.

Su: Seth, Ryan's gone, you can say Marissa.

Seth nods.

Su: Well do you blame him? She broke up with him.

Se: Summer, he was in such a hurry to get out of here he almost forgot his Madden…

Seth points out.

Se: Now how do you think he would have slept tonight without the soothing voice of John Madden to serenade him to sleep?

Seth jokes. Marissa enters the living room.

Ma: Hey guys.

Se: Not ringing the doorbell anymore?

Seth asks, giving Marissa a hard time.

Ma: I'm gonna grab a soda.

Marissa says, ignoring Seth. She starts to walk toward the kitchen.

Se: Why sure Marissa, have a soda, it's not as if I pay for them or anything.

Seth says in a sarcastic tone. Marissa turns and looks at Seth.

Ma: You don't pay for them.

Marissa says seriously.

Se: Hey, every time my parents have to buy more soda, it is cutting into my inheritance, so it's as if I am paying for it.

Seth counterpoints. Marissa walks toward Seth.

Ma: Okay, I promise, the day both your parents are worm food I'll pay you back for all the sodas I have taken over the years.

There's a short pause. Seth shrugs.

Se: Just make sure it includes the interest.

Marissa hits Seth in the back of the head.

Se: Ow!

Seth cries out. Marissa walks toward the kitchen.

Se: 2 percent!

Seth calls out. Seth rubs the back of his head.

Su: That was a close one.

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, Marissa almost gave me a concussion.

Su: I mean with Ryan and Marissa.

Summer corrects.

Su: They almost ran into each other. We need a better way to keep track of the time.

Se: Maybe an egg timer?

Seth suggests. Summer shrugs.

Su: This is crazy.

Summer decides. Seth nods.

Se: But neither of them seem the worse for wear.

Summer nods.

Su: Yeah, they both _seem _fine.

Summer says, putting the emphasis on "seem". Marissa walks back into the kitchen with her soda.

Ma: You didn't have any Cokes…

Marissa complains.

Ma: I'm taking 1 percent off your interest.

Marissa jokes. Seth and Summer look at each other. Seth shrugs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	12. Episode 3: The Fantastic Fraud, Scene 2

Summer is sitting in her English class with Taylor, Tess and Holly, who are sitting at the desks near her. Tess is sleeping while Holly is sketching something in her notebook. The bell rings. Tess wakes up suddenly.

Te: Oh my god, is class over?

Tess looks over at Holly.

Te: What did we talk about?

Holly shrugs.

Ho: I remember something about a fish.

Te: No Holl, that was lunch.

Tess reminds her. Holly smiles.

Ho: Oops sorry, than I have no idea.

Tess taps Taylor on the shoulder.

Te: Hey, what's the homework for tonight?

Ta: Sleep.

Taylor snaps back. Tess shakes her head. Summer overhears as she is putting her stuff in her bag.

Su: Relax guys, you can copy mine.

Holly smiles.

Ho: That's right, you have Mr. Nerd to help you with your homework now.

Holly remembers.

Te: Oh man, I wish I had a geeky guy to do my homework for me…

Tess whines.

Su: Don't worry, there are plenty of geeky guys out there that you could date.

Summer says, as she grabs her bag and stands up.

Te: Who said anything about dating them?

Tess asks, as they all get up and walk out of the classroom. They are all in the hall.

Te: I would just lead him on so he would do my homework for me.

There's pause.

Ta: Hey Summer I was thinking, maybe we should do the "Full Disclosure" treatment on Seth.

Taylor suggests. Summer shakes her head.

Su: No way…

Summer responds.

Ta: Why not?

Taylor wonders.

Su: I don't want you to sleep with Seth.

Summer says obviously.

Ta: We wouldn't sleep with him, we would just lead him on and see where he takes it.

Taylor replies.

Ta: Remember when you did it to my boyfriend freshman year?

Taylor reminds her.

Te: and he had his pants off before you could even say hello.

Tess adds.

Ta: Did you sleep with him?

Summer shakes her head no.

Su: No way, he was such a jerk.

Ta: Exactly.

Taylor responds.

Ta: We do this to weed out the bad ones.

Te: Don't you want to know that he'll be true to you?

Tess asks.

Su: Of course I do, but…

Ho: Come on, we always do this to our new boyfriends.

Holly interrupts.

Su: Did you do it to Spence?

Summer asks. Holly shakes her head.

Ho: Yeah, and he passed with flying colors.

Holly says proudly.

Ho: Of course the night before he smiled at a picture of Halie Berry, and I showed him a picture from the French Revolution.

Holly pauses.

Ho: I think he got the message.

Summer shakes her head.

Su: No guys look, I won't do it, I trust Seth completely.

Summer replies.

Ta: Didn't he kiss another girl when you guys were dating last year?

There's a pause.

Su: No, that wasn't what… I mean we weren't exactly…

Summer stutters. The three girls look at Summer.

Su: The answer is no.

Summer says, authoritatively. Taylor shrugs.

Ta: All right, well the offer still stands.

They keep walking toward the student lounge.

Su: I have a free block so, I'll see you guys later.

Ho: Okay, bye Summer.

Te: Later.

Holly, Tess and Taylor keep walking toward class. Summer walks into the student lounge and walks over to the couch where Seth is sitting.

Su: Hey…

Summer kisses Seth then sits next to him.

Se: Hey, where you been?

Seth wonders.

Su: Class got out like two minutes ago.

Se: Well it felt like 120 seconds.

Seth responds. Summer shakes his head. They kiss again.

Su: Listen, I think we should talk about this whole Ryan-Marissa thing.

Seth groans.

Se: Must we always?

Seth responds. Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Su: Come on Cohen they're our friends, and like it or not their problems are our problems too.

Seth sighs.

Se: I guess you're right.

Seth laments.

Se: Lately the fantastic four has been more like... the fantastic fraud.

Seth finally decides. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: I'm sorry, when were we ever the fantastic four?

Summer wonders.

Su: Was it when I hated you, or when Ryan went back to Chino?

There's a pause as Seth thinks about it.

Se: I remember a couple of nice road trips.

Seth responds feebly.

Su: I just think that this whole not talking about it thing is really unhealthy.

Summer pauses.

Su: so here's the plan…

Se: Oh goodie, you have a plan!

Seth says with mock enthusiasm

Su: We should talk to both of them individually about it, you know, get the communication going.

There's a pause. Seth finally nods.

Se: Okay, I'll take Marissa, you can take Ryan.

Summer looks at Seth skeptically.

Su: When was the last time you saw Ryan and I have a conversation?

Summer asks, half-seriously.

Se: That didn't stop you guys from yucking it up at me the other night.

Seth reminds her. Summer sighs, exasperated. There's a pause.

Su: Fine, I'll talk to Ryan.

Summer agrees.

Se: Yes!

Seth says excitedly.

Se: Add one to the Seth column.

Su: Seth!

Summer says annoyed.

Se: Don't be too mad, it's my first one.

Seth jokes. Summer smiles. Seth kisses her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	13. Episode 3: The Fantastic Fraud, Scene 3

Marissa is walking in the hallway toward Seth's room. She opens the door and walks in. She notices Seth is lying down on the bed reading a comic.

Ma: Already falling behind on your homework.

Marissa teases. Seth looks up over his comic.

Se: Come on Marissa you know me well enough to know that I don't _do_ my homework.

Seth jokes.

Ma: Just Summer's.

Marissa quips back.

Se: I resent that, I don't do Summer's homework…

Seth responds.

Se: Unless she puts on her wonder-woman costume then she can get me to do anything.

Ma: Hey, I've dressed up as a superhero many times, and you never did my homework.

Marissa whines.

Se: Draw your own conclusions.

Seth responds dismissively. Marissa smiles. She walks over and knocks the comic out of Seth's hand.

Ma: So smart guy, why did you call me over?

Seth smiles slightly.

Se: Because I like you.

Seth responds coyly. Marissa leans her head back.

Ma: Come on Seth, you called my house just five minutes ago and requested that I come over here.

Marissa reminds him.

Se: I've never had to do that before, you've always come to me.

Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Ma: Come to you for what?

Se: Career guidance… life choices…

Seth jokes.

Se: To be perfectly honest Marissa, I'm concerned about you.

He says, in a joking therapist voice.

Se: I think you are masking your inner feelings with jokes and sarcasm.

Seth continues.

Ma: I've always done that.

Marissa responds obviously.

Se: Yeah but…

Ma: And so have you.

Marissa adds.

Ma: It's our thing.

Se: But see, Marissa, I am trying to grow as a person…

Seth continues, in his joking therapist voice.

Se: And what I would really like to talk about is the inner pain you are masking.

Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Ma: Is this a riddle?

Marissa wonders. Seth shakes his head.

Se: Maybe I should take a more direct approach.

Seth says seriously.

Se: I wanted to talk about your break-up with Ryan.

Seth says bluntly.

Ma: Oh.

Marissa says finally understanding.

Ma: Well what about it?

She replies, nonchalantly. Seth sighs.

Se: Well I don't know all the particulars about the separation, which is okay, I understand that we need to have our own personal stuff and I'm not trying to intrude on that but I have to say that this whole thing has really put Summer and I into a bind.

Marissa looks down then back up at Seth.

Se: I mean since you guys aren't talking to each other…it's as if Summer and I have to choose between divorcing parents.

Seth explains.

Se: If you guys could just sit down in the same room for ten minutes, have a nice heart-to-heart, maybe you guys could work things out and Summer and I wouldn't need to schedule our time with you guys.

Marissa thinks about it for a second.

Ma: Okay.

Marissa replies. Seth looks at Marissa, surprised by how easy that was.

Se: Really?

Seth asks skeptically.

Ma: Yeah.

Marissa responds calmly.

Ma: Ryan and I should talk about this.

Seth smiles.

Se: Great, so why don't you come over earlier tonight. Summer and I will conveniently go away so that you and Ryan can stitch up your open wounds.

Seth adds the last part jokingly.

Ma: I can't tonight.

Marissa responds, as she gets up off Seth's bed. Seth looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: I have a date tonight.

Marissa responds normally. There's a pause.

Se: Yeah we all have a date tonight Marissa, it will be the same thing it was this morning…September 17.

Seth responds. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No Seth, a date, you know? You went on one of them once.

Marissa teases.

Ma: Involves a guy and a girl, or I guess a guy and a guy if you swing that way, and they go out… usually in public unless the date is going really well, and they do something together like go to the movies or to a restaurant.

Marissa explains. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: I'm not five, I know what a date is.

Seth responds.

Se: But don't you think it's a little too soon?

Marissa thinks for a second.

Ma: No.

She replies briefly.

Se: Well okay then…

Seth responds, surprised.

Ma: Look Seth, this is exactly why I broke up with him in the first place. I want to go out with other people, go have fun… mingle.

Seth sighs, thinking about what he should say.

Ma: There's no point in being free if I'm not going to use it.

Seth shakes his head, confused.

Se: I'm sorry, what are you free from?

Seth asks. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You know, obligation, responsibility…

Marissa lists.

Ma: I can do whatever I want.

Se: Couldn't you have done whatever you want before?

Seth continues. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Look Seth, I can't talk now, I have to go get ready.

Marissa says, avoiding Seth's questions. Marissa heads to the door.

Se: You're going to have a bad time.

Seth predicts seriously. Marissa stops in front of the door and looks at Seth. There's a pause.

Ma: Thanks for the encouragement.

Marissa replies, annoyed. She opens the door and walks out. Seth leans his head on his bed and sighs.

Please Read and Review.


	14. Episode 3: The Fantastic Fraud, Scene 4

Seth is sitting lazily on his couch. He hears his front door open.

Su: Cohen, I'm here!

Summer calls. Seth doesn't get up. Summer walks over to Seth.

Su: Seth… I'm here.

Summer repeats. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, I know.

Summer looks at Seth annoyed.

Su: What you don't get up to greet me anymore?

Summer whines. Seth shrugs.

Se: Oh hey…

Seth remembers, as he gets up from the couch.

Se: Did you talk to Ryan?

Summer shakes her head.

Su: Nah, I didn't see him all day.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Why didn't you call him?

Seth wonders.

Su: I don't know his phone number.

Summer admits.

Se: You're kidding?

Seth asks skeptically.

Su: I've never been very good with numbers.

Seth shrugs.

Se: It's probably better that you didn't, don't want to get his hopes up…

Su: Why, did you talk to Marissa? What did she say?

Ryan enters the room.

Ry: What did who say?

Ryan interrupts. They both look at him, startled.

Se: Wow, you open the door really quietly.

Seth says, commenting on how he didn't hear him come in.

Ry: The front door was open.

Ryan responds. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Shame on you Summer, leaving the door open for a serial killer or rapist… haven't you seen Eye for an Eye?

Seth jokes.

Su: Don't be so modest Cohen, like you couldn't take Keifer Sutherland in a fight.

Summer responds.

Ry: Guys, what did who say?

Ryan reminds them. Seth and Summer look at each other nervously.

Se: Princess Sparkle.

Seth calls out. Ryan looks at him confused.

Se: Summer thinks she heard her say something the other day when we were in her room and Summer was asking me what she said.

Seth explains awkwardly. There's a pause.

Se: Ryan if you'll excuse us for a second Summer and I need to consult on which rehab center will be best for her recovery.

Seth jokes. Ryan shakes his head. Summer looks angrily at Seth and then smiles at Ryan.

Su: Would you like a drink?

Summer asks politely.

Ry: Nah, I'm good.

Seth and Summer walk into the kitchen.

Su: Cohen, what the hell is going on?

Summer wonders.

Se: Marissa has a date.

Seth says quickly.

Su: What!

Se: Marissa… she has a date.

Su: With who?

Se: Whom.

Seth corrects. Summer looks at Seth confused.

Su: What?

Se: With _what_?

Seth responds. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Cohen!

Summer exclaims.

Se: How should I know, all I know is that she has a date.

Summer sighs.

Su: Wow.

Seth nods.

Su: It's so…soon.

Seth nods. Summer thinks for a second.

Su: This would crush Ryan.

Seth nods.

Se: I agree, that's why I vote we don't tell him.

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Well, he's going to find out eventually.

Se: How?

Seth wonders.

Se: Look, we'll just let Marissa go on her little freedom date… it'll never last…

Seth predicts.

Su: But what about her next date, and the date after that?

Summer wonders.

Su: We have to tell him that Marissa has moved on so that he can move on too.

Seth shrugs. He looks out at Ryan.

Se: I don't want to be the one to tell him.

Seth admits.

Se: Do you?

She looks out at Ryan. She sighs.

Su: Fine, we won't tell him.

Summer concedes.

Su: But you need to play it cool.

Se: Please, that's my middle name.

Summer and Seth walk back out into the living room.

Ry: So what'd you decide?

Ryan asks.

Se: Well, we passed on the one with the good pool, we wouldn't want to make it fun otherwise she may never recover.

Seth jokes. Summer hugs Seth from behind.

Su: Oh, my baby loves me so much.

Summer responds. Ryan smiles.

Ry: Hey guys I was just wondering how long we have tonight?

They look at Ryan confused.

Ry: I mean, what time is Marissa coming over.

Seth and Summer look at each other. Summer stops hugging Seth.

Se: Well actually…

Su: She's coming…

They both say at the same time.

Su: An hour.

Summer says. Seth nods.

Ry: That soon?

Ryan asks. Summer starts to nod.

Se: Actually, an hour and a half.

Seth corrects nervously. Summer looks at Seth.

Ry: Okay, so first it's an hour, then it's an hour and a half… anyway we could make it two hours?

Ryan asks rhetorically.

Se: Well sure, I mean I guess if you have some sort of transportation issue and that would be easier…

Summer elbows Seth. Ryan looks at Seth and Summer.

Ry: What's going on here?

Ryan asks. Seth and Summer look at each other. Summer sighs.

Su: Marissa's not coming over tonight.

Ryan looks at them.

Ry: Why not?

Su: She has a sch…

Se: Hair appointment.

Seth cuts in, as Summer was about to say a school project.

Ry: At 6:00 at night?

Ryan asks skeptically. Neither of them answer.

Ry: Okay I know something is up, Seth is doing that thing where he talks incoherently really quickly… I probably don't want to know, but it's too late now… you have to tell me.

Seth and Summer look at each other.

Su: Go ahead blabber mouth.

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: Marissa has a date tonight.

Ryan looks at Marissa, trying to process what he just said.

Ry: A date?

Ryan asks. There's a pause.

Ry: With who?

Ryan wonders. Seth looks down then back up at Ryan.

Se: I don't know…

Seth admits.

Se: I'm sorry man.

There's a pause.

Ry: Well it was bound to happen I guess… it's just so…

Se+Su: Soon.

Seth and Summer finish. Ryan sighs.

Ry: Yeah.

There's a pause. Ryan stands up.

Ry: You know what guys, I think I better get going, I have some homework I have to do.

Seth looks down. Ryan gets up and starts to leave.

Se: Later Ryan.

Ryan walks out. Summer looks at Seth. Seth shrugs.

Se: Okay, so I'm not so good at stealth.

Summer, who is sitting behind Seth, reaches around and hugs Seth from behind.

Se: Why didn't you stop me?

Seth asks.

Su: When you get going on like that, there's only on way I know to shut you up.

Se: Oh yeah, what's that?

Summer kisses Seth. Seth turns around so he is facing Summer. He pushes her up against the couch. They are still kissing. Seth pulls away.

Se: You think he'll be okay?

Seth asks sincerely. Summer shrugs.

Su: He'll have to be.

Seth nods slightly. They kiss again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	15. Episode 3: The Fantastic Fraud, Scene 5

Last post of this episode.

Marissa opens the door to her room and is startled to see Seth on her bed. She doesn't seem surprised.

Se: You know this bed is very comfortable… I have to bring Summer over here sometime.

Marissa looks at Seth seriously.

Ma: No, Seth, don't ever do that.

Marissa says seriously. Seth nods.

Se: Got it, I'll cross off your room as a potential exotic hook-up place.

There's a pause. Seth notices how Marissa is dressed.

Se: You like nice.

Seth compliments.

Se: Was this a formal thing?

Seth wonders, based on what she is wearing. Marissa shrugs. He looks at Seth.

Ma: I realized tonight how completely clueless I am in the world of High School dating.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: For example, I had no clue that when a guy says "Hey you want to go out tonight" he doesn't mean to a restaurant, he means to a kegger where he can get you drunk and take advantage of you.

There's a pause.

Se: I hate to contradict your raging feminism but not all guys are like that.

Marissa thinks for a second. She nods.

Ma: Yeah… I know.

Marissa admits. She sighs.

Se: So I take it you didn't have a good time.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Se: I told you.

Seth says quietly. There's a pause.

Se: What were you trying to prove?

Seth asks. Marissa looks at him confused.

Se: Tonight, with this whole freedom ride thing.

Marissa looks at Seth, annoyed.

Ma: That the hypotenuse of a right triangle is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides.

Marissa responds sarcastically. She stands up, annoyed at Seth.

Se: What did you expect to happen? You break up with your very very serious, very intense first boyfriend a week ago and now you've taken a trip to eternal sunshine with Jim Carry and it's like it never happened.

Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Se: And you leave it up to Summer and I to tell a crushed Ryan that five seconds after you break up with him you have started dating randoms.

Seth says angrily.

Ma: Um, you didn't have to tell him.

Marissa responds. Seth shakes his head in disgust.

Se: You're right I didn't have to, you had to. Don't you owe him that much?

Ma: No, I don't.

Marissa says forcefully.

Se: Yes you do!

Seth contradicts.

Se: You do. You owe him that much, you owe him more than that, because he has been there for you when you needed him, like I have tried to be there for you when you needed me. At the very least that makes Ryan a really good friend, and he deserves to know what's going on.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: I don't appreciate that you, of all people, are telling me how I should socialize!

Seth gets up off the bed.

Se: What does that mean, "Of all people"?

Ma: Come on Seth, you are not exactly known as Casa Nova Butch Cassidy.

Se: Butch Cassidy?

Seth questions.

Se: You couldn't have come up with a more contemporary reference?

Seth wonders.

Se: Hello, Marissa, I have a girlfriend. In fact, I have had two girlfriends in the past year.

Seth says, bragging childishly.

Ma: Wow, you win.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Se: You're the one that made it a contest in the first place!

Seth yells.

Se: You know what I think? I think you made a huge mistake breaking up with Ryan and you're going to regret it really soon!

There's a pause. Marissa looks away and then back at Seth.

Ma: You might be right… but I don't regret it right now. Besides, it's my mistake to make. Who are you to tell me who I should be with!

Se: Please Marissa, you are always telling me what to do.

Ma: I know, because I'm right.

Marissa says arrogantly. Seth chuckles.

Ma: I'm like Dr. Phil and you are the patient. Have you ever seen the patient council Dr. Phil with his love life? I think not.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: Well, I've been put on some medication so I don't need your consultations anymore. In fact, I don't want to hear anything you have to say ever again!

Ma: You promise?

Marissa quips back. Seth walks toward the door and looks back at Marissa.

Se: You can Dr. Phil someone else!

He starts to open your door.

Se: And by the way, either change your name to Dr. Laura or get some plastic surgery! He walks out, not closing the door all the way. Marissa gets up and closes the door angrily. She walks back over to her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review


	16. Episode 4: The Next Urlacher, Scene 1

I would like to make a quick note before I start this post. I don't know how many of my readers are from out of America, but for the benefit I will explain that from now on all references to football are to AMERICAN football, not soccer.

Episode 4- The Next Brian Urlacher

Marissa and Summer are walking together outside of school near the athletic fields. Marissa has a big backpack on her back, while Summer doesn't have anything. Marissa looks at Summer curiously.

Ma: I have never seen you with a backpack on before, how is that possible?

Su: I don't have one.

Summer says seriously. Marissa looks at her skeptically.

Ma: Yeah right.

She says sarcastically. Summer points to her head.

Su: It's all in here.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: And your grades are…

Marissa wonders.

Su: Respectable.

Ma: Respectable…on what scale?

Summer thinks for a second.

Su: I'm the beautiful mind of Harbor High.

Summer says sarcastically.

Ma: I'm serious, I want to see your next report card.

Su: Good, then you can sign it in place of my parents…

Summer says hopefully.

Su: Just be careful, my Mom has a very distinctive swoop on her "e"s

Marissa shakes her head. They are just about to reach the road. Marissa drops her bag and looks out onto the field.

Ma: What's going on here?

Marissa asks.

Su: Oh that's football practice, the other day the Taylor, Tess, Holly and I were watching it… it doesn't do anything for me but, they like it.

Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Ma: You guys are cheerleaders, don't you always get to see them practice?

Su: We practice inside.

Summer explains.

Su: And even if we did practice outside we'd be to busy to notice.

Marissa nods. She looks out on the field. Suddenly she sees a guy who looks like Ryan. He is wearing shoulder pads and a see-through practice jersey with nothing on under it. She pokes at Summer.

Ma: Hey Summ, I think I see Ryan.

Su: Where?

Summer asks eagerly. Marissa points to the left. Summer sees Ryan throwing a ball back to the coach. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Oh my god that is Ryan!

She says surprised.

Su: Did you know that Ryan played football?

Marissa shakes her head no.

Ma: He said something about playing when he was younger but… he didn't play last year did he?

Summer shrugs. They both look at Ryan. There's a pause.

Su: Wow, he looks good out there.

Summer says, trying to encourage Marissa. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: What are you talking about?

Summer shrugs.

Su: He looks like a young Russel Crowe.

Marissa sighs. She picks up her backpack and starts to walk away from the fence.

Ma: I thought you already had a boyfriend.

Marissa says calmly to Summer. Summer catches up to Marissa.

Su: But I didn't lose my eyes…

Summer walks next to her.

Su: Admit it Marissa, Ryan looks hot out there.

Marissa looks at Summer. She opens her mouth but isn't sure what to say. Finally she says,

Ma: You're not allowed to say that.

Marissa stipulates.

Su: Why not?

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Because you can't.

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: You don't like that he's playing football, do you?

Marissa turns and looks at Summer.

Ma: No it's fine, he can do whatever.

Marissa says unconvincingly. The walk a little further on the sidewalk. There's a short pause.

Su: Hey, Cohen and I are going to go to the Bait Shop tonight, if you want to come along.

Summer asks, trying to get them all together. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No I can't, Seth and I are fighting.

Su: Well how about Friday?

Summer offers.

Su: Just me and you, we'll have a little girl's night out.

Marissa thinks for a second, then nods.

Ma: Yeah, cool.

Summer smiles. They finally get to Marissa's car on the street. She throws her bag in the back seat.

Ma: So, where to?

Marissa asks.

Su: The Cohen manor please.

Marissa opens the door on the driver's side.

Ma: As long as I don't have to show you in.

Summer shakes her head.

Su: No, it's cool, I think I can find my way around.

They both get in the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

First of all, for any of you who do not know, Brian Urlacher is a famous middle linebacker in the NFL. The name will come into play later on in the episode.Ironically enough I started football practice on Monday (I did not plan for this post to be at the same time as that) so I will be much busier than I have been. I don't know how often I will be able to post now that I have started practice and school will be starting soon, but I will do the best that I can.


	17. Episode 4: The Next Urlacher, Scene 2

Seth and Summer are making-out heavily on Seth's bed. Seth is on top of Summer. They stop and look at each other.

Se: Hey Summer, what were you just thinking about?

Summer looks at Seth confused.

Su: What do you mean?

Se: Well when were kissing five seconds ago, what…what were you thinking about?

Su: You really care what I was thinking about?

Summer asks suspiciously.

Se: Yeah I mean, were you thinking about the hard test you had last block, or the terrible lunch you ate, or how much your parents hate me and you really love to piss them off by dating me?

Summer smiles at Seth.

Su: I was thinking about you of course.

Summer answers sincerely.

Se: Really? The entire time?

Seth says, surprised. Summer nods.

Se: And you never turned my face into Brad Pitt's?

Summer shakes her head.

Su: Sometimes Collin Ferrell, but, never Brad Pitt.

Summer jokes. There's a short pause. They kiss again.

Se: Because sometimes I think about Aquaman.

Seth jokes. Summer looks at Seth.

Se: I'm just putting it out there…

Summer laughs. Seth smiles. There's a pause.

Se: Hey, do you want to go the Bait Shop Friday night?

Seth asks. Summer remembers that that is the day she and Marissa are supposed to go. She is about to say no, but then spots an opportunity.

Su: Yeah sure.

She answers.

Su: Whose performing?

Seth shrugs.

Se: Alex is coming home from her summer tour, and they are holding a party.

Summer leans her head on the couch.

Su: Oh great…

She says, unenthusiastically.

Se: You know she was on tour with Nada Surf? How cool is that?

Summer starts to sit up on the couch.

Se: What are you doing?

Su: I will not talk about her while horizontal.

They both sit up on the bed.

Se: Look, I know you guys never really got along but she's really cool and this year maybe you guys can bury the hatchet.

Su: How about I use the hatchet to chop her head off?

Summer suggests. Seth puts his arm around Summer.

Se: I love it when you're jealous.

Summer forces a smile. Seth kisses her on the cheek. Seth gets up from the bed.

Se: I wonder if she got a record deal, that would be so cool….

Summer rolls her eyes. Summer turns her head to look at Seth.

Su: Hey, why don't we invite Marissa to come with us.

Summer says, changing the subject. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Come on Summer, you know we're rumbling.

Summer sighs.

Su: This is really stupid, how many times have you two fought since you've known each other?

Seth thinks.

Se: None, really.

Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Se: I mean, sometimes we would get annoyed at each other, but we never really "fought," so too speak.

Seth elaborates. There's a pause.

Su: So what happened?

Summer wonders. Seth walks back to the couch and sits down.

Se: When she came home from her Hurricane Katrina-like disaster of a date and I tried to talk to her and she was completely dismissive and condescending.

There's a pause.

Se: She basically told me that she didn't care what I thought, that she just spoke to me for my own good, and that I had nothing to offer her.

Summer looks at Seth seriously.

Su: That's harsh.

Summer says, of Seth's assessment.

Su: You don't really believe she thinks that do you?

There's a pause. Seth shrugs.

Se: It is the _New_ Marissa.

Summer shakes her head.

Su: No Seth, you're wrong, it's the same Marissa you've always known..

Summer contradicts.

Su: You just can't judge her so harshly…just give her some time.

Seth sighs. There's a pause.

Su: You know, by not talking to her you are being just as stupid as she is.

There's a pause, as Seth thinks about what she just says. Suddenly Seth looks up.

Se: Hey, I have an idea, let's google "Alex Kelley", maybe it will come up with something.

Seth gets up and walks over to the computer. Summer leans her head back and rolls her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Read and Review.


	18. Episode 4: The Next Urlacher, Scene 3

Seth and Summer walk into the Bait Shop together. They are walking downstairs towards the bar. Summer is looking around for Marissa.

Se: Did you see how easy we got in tonight? I love knowing a celebrity…

Su: Please Seth, have you ever had a hard time getting in here?

Summer asks skeptically.

Se: Exactly.

Seth responds. They sit down at the bar together. A male bartender comes up to them.

Ba: Can I help you guys?

Su: Yes, I…

Summer starts.

Se: Excuse me, could you get Alex over here… she's an old friend.

Seth explains braggingly. Summer shakes her head.

Ba: Sorry Alex isn't here yet, there was some kind of delay, she's not returning until tomorrow.

Summer smiles, pleased.

Se: No kidding?

Seth says, disappointed.

Se: So you're having a party for someone who isn't even here?

Seth asks. The guy shrugs.

Ba: I guess you could look at it that way.

Seth looks at Summer who fakes a sad face.

Se: Will you give us a moment please, we need to digest this.

Seth says melodramatically. The guy walks away.

Se: Can you believe that?

Su: I know, it's a damn shame.

Summer says, not meaning it.

Se: I would have thought she would have called and told me.

Summer sighs, annoyed.

Se: Another good night wasted…

Summer looks at Seth, about to say something. Seth sees Ryan on the other side of the club.

Se: Hey, did you know Ryan was going to be here?

Seth asks, before Summer can say anything. Summer shakes her head.

Su: No, I didn't.

There's a short pause.

Se: He looks a little alone over there, I should go talk to him.

Summer nods.

Se: I'll be right back.

Su: Take your time.

Summer encourages. Seth gets up and walks toward Ryan. Summer sighs and looks around for Marissa who said she would meet her there. Instead she sees Tess, Holly and Taylor on the other side of the bar. She grabs her purse and walks over toward them.

Su: Hey guys.

She sits down next to them. They look at her surprised.

Ta: I'm surprised to see you here.

Tess nods.

Te: Yeah, with Alex Kelley performing and all.

Su: Actually she isn't…

She corrects.

Su: She's not coming back until tomorrow.

Ho: I bet you're happy about that…

Te: Yeah, how does it feel knowing the your Boyfriend's ex is a celebrity?

Su: I would hardly call her a celebrity…

Ho: A C-list one…

Su: More like Z-list.

Summer contradicts.

Su: So she went on tour with Nada Surf? How many fans do they have, seriously?

Tess and Holly smile at each other.

Su: And out of their tiny fan-base how many of those people went to their concert?

Summer continues. There's a pause, as the girls don't respond.

Ta: We're just saying, keep an eye on your guy.

Taylor says, trying to create suspicion. Tess and Holly nod. Summer looks down then back up.

Meanwhile, Seth walks up to Ryan, who is standing off to the side.

Se: Hey man.

Ryan nods slightly. Seth stands next to him. There's a short pause.

Se: So… did you come here for Alex's concert?

Seth wonders. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Nah, I just wanted to get out of the house.

Seth nods. There's a short pause.

Se: Did you come with anyone or…

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, I came with some of the football guys, they're all over there.

Se: Oh, football guys, cool man.

There's a pause.

Se: Football, huh? I guess I should have seen that one coming. All the broodiness and angst mixed in a solvent of testosterone…

Seth jokes.

Se: It was inevitable.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah well, it's a good way to release some of that built up aggression I've been feeling lately.

Se: Caused by your enemy and mine Marissa Cooper.

Ryan looks at Seth, surprised.

Ry: What do you mean?

Ryan wonders.

Se: Hey, I'm with you on this one.

Seth says.

Se: Solidarity man, bros over hoes.

Seth says, trying to be cool. Ryan smiles. There's a short pause. They both see Marissa walking into the Bait Shop. Ryan and Seth look at each other. She walks down the stairs and is hanging out on the other side of the club.

Ry: This whole bros over hoes thing…

Ryan starts.

Ry: How long you think it's going to last?

Seth sees Summer walking toward him. She looks annoyed. Seth sighs.

Se: I think it's ending now.

Seth says regrettably. He looks at Ryan.

Se: Later man.

Seth starts to walk toward Summer. Ryan looks at Marissa. He starts to walk toward the other football guys, further away from Marissa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	19. Episode 4: The Next Urlacher, Scene 4

My football team won their first game 20-0! Not that any of you actually care, but I'm telling you anyway because I'm really happy :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth walks over to Summer. He looks over at Marissa.

Se: Hey look Marissa's here.

Seth says to Summer, trying to distract Summer because he knows that he is in trouble. Summer keeps looking at Seth.

Su: Cohen, I need to ask you something.

Summer says forcefully. There's a pause.

Su: You know how you asked me before what I thought about while we were kissing?

Summer says calmly. Summer lowers her head slightly, suddenly seeming vulnerable.

Su: Have you ever _ever_ thought about Alex while we were kissing?

Seth looks at Summer, surprised by the question.

Se: Of course not…

Seth says sincerely.

Se: What would make you think that?

Summer shakes her head.

Su: Oh please, you've been obsessing over her return all week.

Summer says obviously.

Su: You were one step away from making an altar and sacrificing a virgin to her.

Summer jokes.

Se: While at least you weren't in danger.

Seth jokes back. Summer smiles slightly and hits Seth. Seth smiles as he walks closer to Summer.

Se: Look Summer, I'm sorry, it's just part of my personality, I get caught up in something and I tend to get a little obsessive sometimes.

Seth explains.

Se: I didn't know it bothered you so much when I talked about her.

Summer sighs.

Su: My boyfriend's ex is a celebrity… the only way that could not bother me would be if I was also a celebrity.

Seth shrugs.

Se: Maybe we can make that happen, doesn't your Dad know any agents?

Seth says playfully.

Su: Right Cohen, and what would I do?

Se: Nothing…just be hot.

Seth suggests.

Se: Throw in a few homemade sex videos and you're good.

Summer scoffs at Seth.

Se: Hey, it worked for Paris Hilton.

Seth points out. There's a pause. Summer still looks concerned.

Se: The truth is, I don't really think of Alex as my ex-girlfriend… I mean how long did we date anyway? I think William Hung had a longer run than we did.

Seth jokes.

Se: I just see her as a good friend. What if I had been obsessing about Marissa this week, would that have bothered you?

Summer sighs. There's a pause.

Su: No probably not…

Summer admits reluctantly.

Su: But I like Marissa.

Summer explains. Seth puts his hands on Summer's shoulders.

Se: I promise, from now on I won't talk to you so much about Alex.

Seth assures her.

Se: Just know that anything I have with Alex is strictly platonic… in the strongest sense of the word.

Summer looks up and smiles at Seth. They lean in to kiss. Out of the corner of his eye Seth sees Marissa. He stops before their lips meet and jumps behind Summer to hide. Summer sighs.

Su: Seth, what are you doing?

Se: Look…there's Marissa.

Seth says pointing at her. Summer nods.

Su: So what?

Se: Well, I don't want her to see me.

Summer sighs.

Su: Fine, I'll go talk to Marissa.

Se: Good, run interference. I'll go get a drink from the bar.

Summer walks toward Marissa while Seth walks quickly toward the bar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read and Review.**

There will be two more posts in this episode.


	20. Episode 4: The Next Urlacher, Scene 5

Seth is at the bar drinking. He swallows his fourth drink, as Caitlan, Tess and Holly watch. Tess and Holly look at Taylor.

Te: Should we do it now?

Tess asks, spotting an opportunity. Taylor shakes her head.

Ta: Nah, no way, it would be too easy, right now he's about one step away from the tattoo parlor…

Taylor says, commenting on how drunk Seth is.

Ta: We have to really prove to Summer that Seth would be unfaithful to her. If he's slobbering drunk there's a chance she might forgive him.

Taylor says maliciously.

Ho: So when should we do it?

Holly wonders. Taylor thinks for a second then shrugs.

Ta: We have to wait for the right time. Until then we just have to be patient. Who knows, maybe he'll screw up all on his own.

Taylor says calmly. There's a pause.

Ta: If not… then we'll have to give him a little push.

Tess and Holly smile. They all look at Seth. Seth gets up after having a fifth drink and walks away from the bar drunkenly.

Meanwhile, Summer has been hanging around with Marissa for a while and is starting to wonder about Seth. Summer is looking around for him.

Ma: Hey…you think I could get a drink, even though Alex isn't here.

Summer looks back at Marissa, wondering why she wants a drink. There's a pause. Seth comes up to them, stumbling drunk.

Se: Hello, senioritas…

Seth says, stuttering.

Su: I guess you can.

Summer answers after seeing Seth. Marissa looks at Seth, surprised to see him, then accusingly at Summer.

Ma: Girls night out, huh?

Summer looks at Marissa apologetically, then walks over to help Seth.

Su: Come on Seth, let's get you over here…

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Oh, hi Summer, you're vvvery pppretty.

Seth slurs. Summer grabs Seth. Seth looks at Summer's breasts.

Se: And busty, vvvery busty.

Summer laughs slightly and looks at Marissa who is also laughing.

Ma: He's drunk as a skunk.

Seth leans in to kiss Summer, but Summer avoids him.

Su: He certainly smells like one.

She says, commenting on his breathe.

Ma: Come on, let's get him over to a couch.

Seth looks at Marissa, realizing for the first time that she is there.

Se: Hey look Summer, it's the evil twin Clarissa Mooper.

Summer starts to lead him toward a couch in one of the side rooms.

Se: You know she compared me to a fat guy on Oprah…

Seth says to Summer, referencing Marissa's comment about Dr. Phil. Summer nods, appeasing Seth.

Su: Yeees, I know.

Summer says, as if she is talking to a baby. She puts Seth on the couch. Summer sits next to him on the couch while Marissa sits on another chair across from them.

Se: I'mmm not fat, you're fat, you're a big fat liar, fatty.

Seth says to Marissa. He lies down on the couch near Summer. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: He's really mad at you.

Marissa nods.

Ma: I know, that's as mean as I've ever seen him.

Marissa jokes. There's a pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: I've been sucking big time lately.

Marissa says remorsefully. Summer leans in closer to Marissa.

Su: Look Marissa, I think it's time you made amends…

Summer suggests.

Su: You might start by not avoiding Ryan, possibly leading to a conversation, leading to a friendship, leading to the unavoidable make-up kiss which continues into the closet...

Ma: Leading to pregnancy.

Marissa jokes, finishing the list. There's a pause.

Ma: I know that I haven't handled everything with Ryan the best way but, you just have to trust me when I say that this is something I have to do. After everything this summer…

Summer checks over to Seth then looks back at Marissa.

Su: You can't blame Chino for everything. This is your life now, right here, and it's time for you to take control of it.

There's a pause.

Ma: Yeah I know, that's why I came tonight, I was hoping that Ryan would be here. Why should I waste my time avoiding him? He doesn't deserve that.

Summer nods.

Ma: And besides, right now I only have one friend in this entire place… that's really pathetic.

Su: If you have to have only one friend, I'm the one to have.

Summer says confidently. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Definitely.

Marissa agrees. There's a pause.

Su: So go make the first move, he's right over there.

Ma: But what about Seth?

Marissa asks.

Su: Start with Ryan…

Summer suggests. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: A good apology would be wasted on him in his current state.

Marissa looks over at Ryan nervously. She finally gets up. She looks back at Summer then continues over to Ryan. Summer looks over to Seth, who has fallen asleep. She moves in closer to Seth's ear.

Su: COHEN!

She says loudly into his here. Seth grabs his head and rolls over. He looks at Summer groggily.

Su: Come on Seth, it's time to go home.

Summer walks ahead, leaving Seth to get up for himself. He struggles to get up off the couch. Summer stops to wait for him. Seth starts to get up, but then trips on the floor.

Summer sighs.

Su: Ladies and gentleman, the master of physical comedy.

Summer says to herself. She helps Seth up, then holds him up as they walk toward the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

One more post this episode.


	21. Episode 4: The Next Urlacher, Scene 6

Marissa walks around looking for Ryan. She finally comes up to Ryan who is hanging out with a bunch of other guys. Ryan looks over and sees Marissa. There's a pause. All the guys look over at Marissa then at Ryan.

Ry: Hey guys can you give us a minute?

As the guys start to move away, one guy comes up behind Ryan.

"Way to go man…"

Ryan smiles slightly. They walk away. Ryan moves slowly toward Marissa. Marissa looks down nervously. Ryan sighs.

Ry: So apparently some of the guys have a thing for you…

Ryan points out. Marissa smile slightly.

Ry: Maybe for your next date?

Ryan says, taking a jab at Marissa. Marissa looks down. There's a pause. She looks back up.

Ma: So… football huh?

Ryan nods. Marissa waits, hoping that Ryan will say something. He doesn't say anything.

Ma: What position are you playing?

Marissa asks, trying to get Ryan to speak.

Ry: Middle linebacker.

Ryan replies shortly. Marissa nods.

Ma: Hey cool, you going to be the next Brian Urlacher?

Marissa teases.

Ry: Jack Lambert.

Ryan replies. Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh yeah, the hall-of-fame Middle linebacker for the Steelers in the seventies.

Ryan looks at Marissa, surprised that she knows who he is.

Ry: Wow, so you have some football knowledge.

Ryan asks, letting his guard down for the first time. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah well… my Dad likes his ESPN Classic.

Marissa explains.

Ma: We used to watch it together.

Ryan nods. There's a pause, as both are thinking of what they should say next.

Ma: Why didn't you tell me you were playing football?

Marissa wonders.

Ry: Like you told me about your date?

Ryan counters. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Yeah, I'm sorry about that.

Marissa says sincerely. Ryan shakes his head, suddenly annoyed.

Ry: Whatever, it's cool.

Ryan says unconvincingly. He turns to walk away.

Ma: Wait Ryan, please talk to me.

Marissa walks toward Ryan. Ryan turns around and looks at Marissa.

Ma: Look, I know you've never been confused for a Gilmore Girl's cast member…

Marissa starts.

Ma: But _we_ always used to be able to talk. Why can't we do that again?

Ryan sighs. He looks at Marissa.

Ry: You just don't get it, do you?

Ryan asks angrily. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: You want us to communicate, fine, I'll communicate. You hurt me Marissa. You hurt me a lot, and the worst part is that you don't seem affected at all.

Ryan says quickly.

Ma: That's not true.

Marissa insists.

Ry: Well what am I supposed to think? The way you've been treating me lately, that's what it seems like.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan right in the eye.

Ma: Ryan, I'm sorry, okay?

There's a pause.

Ma: and I could say that until I die from exhaustion but I know it won't mean anything until I do something about it.

Marissa pauses.

Ma: So please, can we be friends? I hate it that we're not talking. I promise that I'll be better.

Ryan looks away then back at Marissa.

Ma: You can count on me.

Marissa says sincerely. There's a pause, as Ryan thinks about what she just said. He looks at Marissa.

Ry: The last thing I want to do is lose you Marissa.

Ryan says sincerely. Marissa smiles slightly. They stand there for a second silently. Ryan starts to walk away.

Ry: I'll see you around.

Ryan walks away. Marissa stands there, feeling good and bad at the same time.

Ryan walks over toward his buddies.

"She your girl?"

One of the guys asks. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No, not exactly.

Ryan reluctantly admits. The guy smiles.

"But you got a thing for her, huh?"

He looks over at Marissa.

Ry: Yeah… something like that.

Ryan admits. He turns away from Marissa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read and Review.**


	22. Episode 5: The New & Old Friend, Scene 1

Episode 5- The New and Old Friends

Summer is watching Seth as he is sleeping on the floor near her bed. Seth rolls over and stretches himself out. Seth opens his eyes slightly. He looks over at Summer, who is smiling at him. He puts his hand on the floor.

Se: Why am I on the floor?

Seth asks Summer.

Su: You were drunk.

Summer says obviously.

Se: So you just left me on the floor like a homeless person?

Seth asks.

Su: You weren't homeless, you were in my home.

Summer responds. Seth shakes his head.

Se: But you couldn't have given me a pillow or something?

Su: Like you would have noticed if I had, you were passed out.

Seth scoffs at Summer.

Se: But that's what they do in all the movies.

Summer looks at Seth confused. Seth sits up on the floor.

Se: You know, they always have that scene where someone is asleep, or in my case passed out, and the other person puts a blanket over them… you know, to show they care.

Seth says, teasing Summer.

Su: Hey, I carried you home, perhaps the first time in recorded history that a girl has carried her drunken boyfriend home, I think that's enough.

Seth groans.

Se: How drunk was I? Did I do something stupid like make up with Marissa?

Su: Only if you think calling her fat is a step in the right direction.

Seth nods.

Se: Good… I'm a smart drunk.

Seth jokes.

Su: You know Marissa made up with Ryan last night.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: "_Made up"?_

Seth asks, wondering if they hooked up. Summer shakes her head.

Su: No.

Se: Oh. So they, "made up".

Seth says plainly.

Su: Exactly. In the same way that you and Marissa are going to "make up" very soon.

Se: Only if she comes to me crawling on her hands on knees to beg for forgiveness.

Su: Oh, kinky.

Summer jokes. Seth smiles.

Se: It's nice that you are so comfortable with my and Marissa's friendship that you are able to make jokes about it…

Summer nods.

Se: Now if you could only do that with Alex.

Seth teases. Summer groans.

Se: Sorry, sorry.

Seth says quickly. There's a pause.

Se: Listen, I was kinda thinking I would go home to shower then go meet Alex when she gets to the Bait Shop.

Seth says carefully.

Su: Well of course, I can't have you be dirty with Alex.

Summer jokes. Seth sits up and moves closer to Summer.

Se: You don't have to come if you don't want to.

Seth offers. Summer shakes his head.

Su: Nah it's cool, I'll be there.

Seth kisses Summer.

Se: Great.

Summer smiles. Seth gets up and walks toward the door. He looks back at Summer.

Se: Wait, why didn't you just put me in bed with you?

Su: I tried that, but you kept rolling over on top of me.

Seth smiles.

Se: Like I said, I'm a smart drunk.

Summer smiles. Seth walks out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

Hey sorry guys that I haven't been update more, with all the stuff going on I've been really busy. I guess the last few weeks it's been once a week on the weekends. I would like to update more but, I will definitely post that often. Thanks for continuing to read.

David


	23. Episode 5: The New & Old Friend, Scene 2

Okay, so I was sitting around my house with a little time before work feeling guilty about how little I've been updating lately so here's another one! Enjoy:

Seth is home and walks into his room. He falls over onto his bed and grabs his head. He looks over at his desk and notices that Captain Oats is there. He walks over toward his desk and picks up Captain Oats. Marissa walks into Seth's room without him noticing.

Ma: I thought he might miss his home stable.

Marissa says. Seth turns around, surprised that Marissa is there.

Se: That was a very well choreographed entrance.

Seth compliments. Marissa shrugs. Seth turns around completely.

Ma: Wow, you look like crap.

Marissa teases. Seth smiles slightly.

Se: Yeah well, I was just about to get into the shower.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Se: Hey, didn't we shower together once?

Seth asks. Marissa looks at Seth like he is crazy.

Ma: Are you still drunk?

Marissa jokes.

Se: No I'm serious….

Seth insists.

Ma: You must be confusing me with Summer…or Alex… or hey, maybe you just made it up.

Seth smiles slightly at Marissa.

Se: Don't you remember? We were nine years old. It was July Fourth and we decided to slide in a big mud puddle on your back lawn.

Marissa nods, starting to remember.

Ma: Right, and we got mud everywhere.

Seth nods.

Se: Then our parents sent us inside and told us to…

Ma: go into the shower and clean ourselves off.

Marissa finishes. Seth nods. There's a short pause.

Ma: But that doesn't really count, we were wearing all our clothes.

Marissa points out.

Se: Of course, we had to get all the mud off of them

Marissa smiles. There's a pause. Marissa laughs slightly.

Ma: The funny thing is, we didn't even give it a second thought.

Seth shrugs.

Se: Well we weren't hopped up on hormones yet.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Se: You know to this day you are the only girl I have ever showered with. You should feel honored.

Seth jokes. Marissa smiles. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Seth seriously.

Ma: Look Seth, I never did get a chance to thank you for everything.

Marissa says sincerely.

Ma: You know, for giving me Captain Oats, supporting me this summer when I went to Chino…

Se: For letting you shower with me.

Seth jokes. Marissa hits Seth slightly. There's a pause.

Ma: I know that you care about me, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I guess sometimes I get a little…

Marissa stops, searching for the word.

Se: Egotistical.

Seth suggests. Marissa looks at Seth annoyed.

Ma: Yeah, something like that.

Marissa admits.

Ma: So I just wanted to give you Captain Oats back to show you how much I care about you and to tell you I'm sorry.

Marissa says. There's a pause.

Ma: Hopefully this will be the last apology I will have to give for a while because it seems like I've been giving them out in bulk lately and I'm going to try and change that.

Seth smiles. He hugs Marissa.

Se: I know you will.

Seth says sincerely. They continue to hug. They pull away.

Se: And listen about you and Ryan… do what you have to do.

Seth encourages.

Se: I just want you to be happy.

Marissa smiles at Seth. There's a long pause.

Se: And hey, I appreciate the gesture but you can keep him if you want to.

Seth says, offering her Captain Oats back. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Nah, I really need to give back.

Marissa insists. Seth nods. There's a pause. They hug again. Marissa pulls away.

Se: So hey, you want to go with me to meet Alex at the Bait Shop?

Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Ma: Summer's okay with you seeing her?

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah we talked about it last night… actually she's coming too.

Seth thinks for a second.

Se: Hey, why don't you invite Ryan? We can get the whole gang there.

Seth suggests. Marissa thinks about it.

Ma: Yeah okay, that's a good idea.

Marissa agrees.

Ma: You go shower I'll call Ryan.

Se: Oh but how will I do it without you?

Seth teases. Marissa smiles and pushes him toward the door. He walks out of his room. Marissa sits at Seth's desk holding Captain Oats. She sighs, a little nervous about calling Ryan. She pulls out her cell phone and presses the number one on her speed dial.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	24. Episode 5: The New & Old Friend, Scene 3

Seth and Marissa are walking together toward the entrance of the Bait Shop. Ryan is already there waiting for them next to his bike.

Seth and Marissa walk toward Ryan.

Se: Wow man, you have to show me where you keep your dilithium crystals.

Seth says, surprised by how quickly Ryan got there. Ryan looks at Seth confused.

Ry: What comic book are they in?

Se: Star Treck.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Of course, I should have figured you were a treckie.

Ryan says, teasing Seth.

Se: What! No way man, I am not a treckie…

Seth says defensively. He looks at Marissa.

Se: You make one Star Treck reference and you're labeled for life.

Marissa smiles slightly. She looks at Ryan nervously.

Ma: Yeah seriously how'd you get here first cause, we drove, and you rode your bike and Wow. You must have some good muscles there.

Marissa says awkwardly. Seth and Ryan look at Marissa.

Ry: Yeah well, I was so excited to see Alex that I found an inner strength I never knew I had.

Ryan jokes.

Se: Have you and Alex ever spoken?

Ryan thinks.

Ry: Once.

He remembers.

Ry: But it was a very nice conversation.

Ryan recalls. Seth nods.

Ry: Besides maybe that'll change this year…

Seth and Marissa look at Ryan.

Se: You want to get closer to Alex?

Seth asks, confused. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I don't know, maybe.

Ryan says, only trying to annoy Marissa. Marissa nods.

Se: Just be careful man, Alex goes both ways so, it doubles the competition.

Seth warns.

Ma: Well I think that's great, we all need to meet more people this year.

Marissa says, throwing it back at Ryan. Seth nods.

Se: I agree.

Seth adds, feeling left out.

Se: I mean I'm at a steady rotation of four friends right now, an all time high and respectable play-off rotation but I can't really get through the regular season if I don't get another arm in my bullpen.

Seth rambles, switching between friends and a baseball analogy. Marissa and Ryan both look at Seth. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: This has to be by far the most awkward conversation I've ever heard.

Marissa says. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I think it's been fine.

Ryan contradicts.

Ry: I mean we're all _friends_ here right?

Ryan says, putting emphasis on the word friends. Marissa sighs.

Ry: We should be able to talk about whatever.

Se: Absolutely.

Seth agrees.

Se: Nothing to big or small, brake a nail, I want to hear about it.

Seth says to Marissa.

Ry: What about me?

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: Well I guess you could call me if you broke a nail but you're a football player now, aren't you guys supposed to lose fingers?

Ryan smiles.

Ma: Well…

Marissa interrupts.

Ma: As _comfortable_ as this conversation has been…

Marissa says sarcastically.

Ma: I think it's time we went inside.

Marissa starts to walk in.

Se: Wait Marissa, we have to wait for Summer.

Seth insists. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: What are we five? We can't go off on our own?

Marissa asks, annoyed.

Se: Yeah well I want Summer here so she can be a part of the group hug…

Seth says jokingly. Marissa looks to Ryan for support.

Ry: Relax Marissa, Alex'll still be here two minutes from now.

Marissa sighs. There's a very long awkward pause as neither Ryan, Seth or Marissa say anything.

Su: Hey guys!

Summer says, as she walks up to Seth and kisses him.

Ma: Thank god, can we go in now?

Marissa starts to walk toward the entrance. Seth puts his arm around Summer.

Su: What was that all about?

Seth and Ryan smile at each other. They follow behind Marissa to the Bait Shop.

They all enter the Bait Shop, where Alex is stacking some crates behind the bar.

Se: Just got back and you're already doing manual labor?

Seth teases. Alex looks up and smiles.

Al: Hey Seth.

Seth walks in front of the rest and walks toward Alex.

Al: The truth is I never stopped. You think they hire someone to carry the opening act's guitar?

Alex asks rhetorically. Seth and Alex hug. Alex pulls away and looks at Summer.

Al: Jealous yet?

Alex teases Summer. Summer walks toward Alex.

Su: Careful Alex, I could totally take you.

Summer threatens teasingly. Seth smiles giddily.

Se: Anyone else willing to throw in fifty bucks to make that happen?

Seth jokes. Summer and Alex look at Seth. They turn around and hug awkwardly. Alex walks over to Marissa and Ryan.

Al: Hey Marissa, good to see you.

She and Marissa hug quickly. Alex walks over to Ryan.

Al: Hey Ryan…

They hug quickly. Ryan looks at her surprised.

Ry: Wow, you remember my name.

Ryan jokes. Alex nods.

Al: Of course we had that conversation, god what was it about again?

Ryan smiles and shrugs.

Ry: I don't remember but it was a nice conversation wasn't it?

Ryan says, calling back to what he said earlier. Alex nods then walks toward the center of the bar.

Al: There is so much stuff I want to tell you guys…

Alex says excitedly.

Al: Oh wait, I want you guys to meet somebody.

Alex walks toward the back of the club.

Al: Jess!

Alex calls out. Jess walks out of the back.

Al: Guys this is my cousin Jess Mariano.

Alex introduces. Everybody looks at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

P.S. For anyone who doesn't know Jess Mariano is a character from Gilmore Girls played by Milo Ventamiglia, so if you want to know

what he looks like just google that name. For those who have seen him on the show I will say that he will exhibit a lot of the

characteristics that he does on Gilmore Girls but he will not be exactly the same, I will be taking some liberties with his character.


	25. Episode 5: The New & Old Friend, Scene 4

The entire gang, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Alex and Jess enter the dinner. They all walk over to a booth near the window. Seth and Summer get in one side of the table while Alex and Marissa get in the other side. Ryan is about to sit next to Marissa but stops, feeling awkward about it. Jess quickly swoops in and sits next to Marissa. Ryan looks at Jess annoyed and then sits next to Seth on the other side.

Se: Kind of tight quarters here…

Seth observes. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah well, this booth is only meant for four people.

She points out. Jess shrugs.

Je: I don't mind.

Marissa looks at Jess.

Ma: That's easy for you to say, you got the isle seat.

Marissa teases. Jess smiles and nods.

Je: Yeah that must be it.

Jess says unconvincingly.

Se: You could always grab a chair from another table.

Seth suggests to Ryan. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Nah, I'm fine.

Ryan responds. There's a short pause.

Se: So Alex, you have to tell us about the tour, what was it like?

Summer rolls her eyes.

Su: Oh boy here we go…

Al: Don't worry Summer, someday we'll all be sitting in here in the diner talking about how you….

Alex pauses.

Al: I'm sorry, what do you do well again?

Alex teases. Seth raises his hand.

Se: Oh, I know!

Seth says excitedly. Summer hits Seth. They all laugh.

Ma: You see how close we all are?

Marissa says sarcastically to Jess.

Je: Oh yeah, I can really feel the love.

Jess responds.

Je: I think the waitress better remove the knives from this table.

Marissa smiles. Ryan looks at Jess and Marissa, starting to feel jealous. Summer takes a deep breath.

Su: I owe you for that one.

Summer responds to Alex. Alex smiles.

Al: The tour was unbelievably good…

Alex says, getting back on topic.

Al: I… can't even describe it, the best experience of my life.

Se: Did you actually get to talk to the guys in Nada Surf?

Seth says, really excited.

Ma: I think Seth's about to explode…

Marissa jokes.

Al: Yeah a little bit… they're really cool guys.

Alex responds.

Al: But most of my time was spent writing new songs. I should be recording a full album soon.

Jess shakes his head, unconvinced.

Je: Only if you can get clearance for a lot of cover songs.

Jess teases. Alex looks at Jess.

Je: You write songs about as quickly as the devil melts in hell.

Alex rolls her eyes.

Al: Where did you read that analogy, Dante's _Inferno?_

Alex teases. Jess shakes his head.

Al: Jess reads a lot so he thinks he's smarter than everyone else.

Alex explains.

Su: Are your parent's visiting the area?

Summer asks Jess. Jess shakes his head.

Je: Nope.

Jess responds shortly.

Al: He's going to be living with me permanently.

Alex explains.

Ma: And your parent's are okay with that?

Marissa asks surprised. Jess nods.

Je: Yeah well, I asked my Mom when she was drunk so… she probably doesn't even realize I'm gone yet.

Jess says facetiously.

Ry: Where are you from?

Ryan asks. Jess looks at Ryan, surprised that he has spoken.

Je: New York City.

Jess responds.

Je: Alex called me when they were in New York and my Mom was tired of dealing with me so she let me join her on the tour.

Jess explains. Seth nods.

Se: Cool… it's been a while since we've had a bad boy from a broken family come to Newport.

Seth's says stupidly. There's an awkward pause. Ryan looks at Seth.

Je: Well I hate to disappoint you…

Jess says, breaking the silence.

Je: but I'm not much of bad boy, just a kid who wanted to get away from his psycho of a Mom.

Marissa looks at Jess.

Ma: Well Newport is good at welcoming new people so you should be fine.

Seth and Summer look at her skeptically. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Okay so maybe Newport isn't good at welcoming new people, but we are.

Marissa corrects. Jess smiles at Marissa then looks at Ryan, who looks annoyed. There's a short pause.

Se: Tell me more about Nada Surf!

Seth says to Alex.

Se: Is it true that Matthew Caws bites his finger nails?

Seth asks, like a crazy fan. Marissa, Summer and Alex laugh. Jess smiles slightly. Ryan looks down at the table then back up at Marissa and Jess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	26. Episode 5: The New & Old Friend, Scene 5

Last scene in this episode. I was kind of rushed writing this so if you see any typos just let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody walks out of the diner together. Alex looks at everyone.

Al: Thanks everyone for meeting me, it was really great.

Alex says sincerely. She looks at Seth.

Al: Seth, good to see you.

Seth and Alex hug.

Al: We have to hang out some time.

Seth nods.

Su: Only if I'm within a 100-yard radius…

Summer stipulates.

Ma: So it's like the opposite of a restraining order.

Marissa jokes. Jess nods.

Je: A constraining order.

Marissa smiles slightly.

Al: Don't worry Summer, I know all you want is an autographed picture of me.

Alex teases. Summer nods.

Su: Oh yeah, I'll put on my wall next to my Joey Mac poster…

Summer says sarcastically. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: You have a poster of Joey McIntyre on your wall?

Seth asks cluelessly. Summer nods.

Su: Oh yeah, haven't you seen it? It's right on the ceiling over my bed.

Summer responds sarcastically. Seth shakes his head, confused. Seth and Summer start to walk toward their car. Alex looks at Ryan and Marissa.

Al: So, I'll see you guys later. Come on Jess.

Alex and Jess walk away toward the Bait Shop. Jess is walking backward so he can keep looking at Ryan and Marissa's conversation.

Marissa sighs.

Ma: Okay, so I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah sure…maybe.

Marissa looks at Ryan confused.

Ma: What does that mean?

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Well there's not guarantee that we'll run into each other in school tomorrow.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Marissa says reluctantly. There's a pause.

Ma: So, I'll see you sometime.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah I guess so.

Ryan walks away toward his bike. Marissa shakes her head and sighs. She starts to walk toward her car. Jess starts to walk toward Marissa as Alex keeps walking toward the door.

Al: So Jess, I really need you to…

Alex turns around and realizes that Jess is walking toward Marissa.

Al: To hit on Marissa Cooper.

Alex finishes. She continues walking toward the Bait Shop. Meanwhile, Seth has been talking to Summer and walking toward the car.

Se: So what, do you like take down the poster when I come over or something?

Seth asks.

Su: God Seth, I was joking geez, it's like you and Marissa are the only ones that can be sarcastic.

Seth nods.

Se: Well yeah, you need a license.

Seth quips back. There's a pause.

Se: You know I have a Hedi Klum poster in my room…

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: No you don't.

Summer says confidently. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah I do.

Su: Well where is it then?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: I'm not telling.

Summer nods.

Su: That's okay, I'll find it. It's probably under your bed with the rest of your porn.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: That is not porn, that is anime!

Seth insists.

Su: Anime with Jessica Alba on the cover?

Summer asks skeptically. Seth shrugs.

Se: Well, it's mostly anime.

Seth says timidly. Summer smiles. Seth sees Ryan walk away from Marissa toward his bike. He looks at Summer.

Se: I'm going to see if Ryan wants a ride.

Summer nods. Seth walks over to Ryan.

Se: Hey man.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Hey.

He says briefly.

Se: Listen, sorry about that whole new "bad boy" thing…

Seth says sincerely. Ryan watches as Jess walks towards Marissa. He looks at Seth.

Ry: I don't like that guy.

Ryan says to Seth. Seth looks where Ryan is looking.

Se: Who Jess?

Seth asks.

Se: Why?

Ryan shakes his head. There's a pause. He unlocks his bike.

Se: Hey, let Summer and I give you a ride.

Seth insists. Ryan looks at Jess and Marissa talking and then back at Seth.

Ry: Sure, thanks man.

Ryan agrees. Ryan walks his bike towards their car.

Meanwhile, Jess and Marissa are talking.

Je: So what's up with you and Ryan, I felt like something was going on there.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah well, he's my ex.

Jess looks at Marissa.

Je: And you still hang out with him?

He asks, surprised.

Je: I have never been friends with any of my exs.

Ma: Well it makes it easier when you live 3,000 miles away from all of them.

Marissa points out. There's a pause.

Ma: We've been through to much just to let it completely fall apart.

Marissa says seriously. Jess shrugs.

Je: Broken things eventually fall apart.

Jess says seriously. Marissa looks at Jess. There's a pause.

Je: You coming to the Bait Shop for the concert tonight?

Jess asks. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No I can't, I have too much homework tonight.

Je: You guys actually do your homework here?

Jess asks surprised.

Je: Maybe I won't like it here.

Jess jokes. Marissa smiles. Jess starts to walk back toward the Bait Shop.

Je: I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow…

Ma: You're going to Harbor?

Marissa asks surprised. Jess nods.

Je: Yeah well, my Mom may be psycho but she has money.

Jess responds. Marissa nods.

Ma: It always works out that way doesn't it?

Jess nods. He turns around and walks toward the Bait Shop. Marissa stands there for a seconds then walks toward her car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	27. Episode 6: The Dry Spell, Scene 1

Episode 6- The Dry Spell

Seth is on top of Summer on the couch. They are kissing heavily. Summer pulls away.

Su: Did you have onions on your lunch sandwich again?

Summer wonders. Seth looks at Summer confused.

Se: Seriously?

Seth asks, annoyed that she would bring that up right now.

Su: Well it's kind of hard not to notice when your tongue is in my mouth.

Summer points out.

Se: Well, would you like me to pull it out?

Seth asks. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Nah.

She smiles at Seth. Seth leans over and starts to kiss her again. He puts his hand behind her head. He moves his hand down her back toward the bottom of her shirt. He moves it up a little. Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Su: Wow, feeling aggressive today.

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Se: What does that mean?

Seth asks, a little offended. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Nothing I'm just saying….

Summer stops in the middle of the sentence.

Su: You just seem very _excited_ today.

Seth leans up a little.

Se: And your not?

Seth asks. Summer nods.

Su: Of course I am.

Summer says, trying to calm Seth. She sits up a little and starts to kiss Seth. She pulls him back down on the couch. Seth kisses her again and then moves down and starts kissing her neck. He puts his hand on her hip and starts to push up her shirt. Summer looks around nervously.

Su: Nobody's home right?

Seth nods slightly, getting into it. Summer continues to look around. She grabs his head and pulls it up.

Su: Maybe we shouldn't do this here.

Seth sighs.

Se: What do you mean?

Su: Well for one, this couch is not very comfortable and I sure as hell ain't doing it on the carpet…

Summer declares.

Su: Besides, your parents could come home anytime and unlike Tara Reid I like to keep myself clothed in front of most people.

Se: How about, we go to my room… it has an incredibly sexy vibe.

Summer looks at Seth skeptically.

Se: Hey, it was in that very room that Captain Oats became a stallion.

Seth brags. Summer smiles and nods. Seth gets up excitedly. Summer gets up and follows behind him. As they walk toward the stairs Kirsten comes in with a bag of groceries.

Ki: Hey honey.

Se: Hey Mom.

Seth replies nonchalantly.

Ki: Hi Summer.

Su: Hi Mrs. Cohen.

Summer returns the greeting. Kirsten takes the food into the kitchen. Summer watches her for a second then runs to catch-up with Seth on the stairs.

Su: Your Mom's here.

Seth nods.

Se: I know, it's a good thing we're going to my room… I mean I am close to her and all but…

There's a short pause.

Se: Come on.

Seth encourages, as he starts to lead Summer to his room. Summer stops.

Su: Wait, Cohen.

Seth turns and looks at her.

Su: I don't think we should do this now.

Seth looks at Summer exasperated.

Se: I thought we had something going there…

Seth complains. Summer shrugs.

Su: I'm sorry, she's too close…

Se: Who is?

Su: Your Mom… I mean, what if she hears me…

Se: We're on a different floor.

Seth counters.

Su: Well what if she comes to get you for dinner…

Se: It's 3:30.

Seth replies.

Se: I hate to disappoint you but I can't last that long without some serious ED medication.

Summer sighs.

Su: I'm sorry, it's just too weird.

Seth nods.

Se: Okay, let's go to your place.

Summer looks down then back up.

Su: Maybe we could just go back downstairs and do this another time.

Summer suggests. Seth looks at Summer annoyed. Summer smiles nervously. Seth finally smiles back.

Se: All right, let's go.

They start to walk back down the stairs.

Se: I have a new comic book I haven't read yet.

Summer looks at Seth.

Se: What did you expect; comics are the only things that can really replace sex.

They reach the bottom of the stairs.

Su: That's a scary thought.

Summer says quietly. They walk back toward the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

Hey guys, I am actually going to ask for some help right now. Recently I have started throwing around ideas in my head for another fic! This fic, however, would be based on One Tree Hill, a show that I have only recently gotten into, but love as much(if not more) than the O.C. I don't want to give too much away but I have some preliminary ideas for a OTH fic. However, as you guys know, I have a hard enough time posting regularly on this fic, nevermind for another fic.

So I am asking if there any experienced fanfic writers out there (knowledgable about One Tree Hill)who would be interested in helping me come up with the storylines and help me write the fic. We would share credit and the work as we could each write different episodes according to our schedule. If anyone is seriously interested please leave a review for this fic, e-mail me at d a l o u d o n c o m c a s t . n e t(without the spaces) or IM me at the screename daloudon. Thanks everyone.

David


	28. Episode 6: The Dry Spell, Scene 2

Ryan walks toward the practice field, his shoulder pads on and his helmet in his left hand. One of the coaches signals for him. Ryan jogs over to his coach.

Co: Atwood, I know you've only started playing recently, but your teammates seem to really respect you.

He compliments. He looks over across the field.

Co: We have a new player staring today, now I know he's a little behind but, he could be a good pick-up for us.

Ryan nods.

Ry: That's great coach.

The coach nods.

Co: He's new around here so I would like you to make him feel welcome.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yes sir.

Ryan replies.

Ry: What position does he play?

Je: Quarterback.

Jess answers from behind Ryan. Ryan turns around and looks at him. He rolls his eyes.

Co: Atwood, this is Jess Mariano, he's going to be under center for us this year.

Je: We've already met.

Ryan nods, and looks at his coach. The coach taps him on the shoulder pad.

Co: I know I can count on you.

He says quietly to Ryan. He starts to walk away.

Co: Five minutes until warm-up.

He reminds them. Ryan nods. The coach walks away. Ryan turns around and looks at Jess. There's a short pause.

Ry: So, you any good?

Je: How do you think I passed all my classes in New York?

He says arrogantly.

Je: So what position do you play? Don't tell me you're one of my lineman.

Ry: I'm not _your_ anything.

Ryan says defensively.

Ry: I play middle linebacker.

Jess nods.

Je: Just keep the other team under 40 points and we'll be good.

Jess walks past Ryan. Ryan watches Jess walk away.

Ry: Hey…if you're that cocky you better be good.

Jess stops and turns around. He smiles at Ryan.

Je: Oh, I am.

Jess continues to walk away. Ryan shakes his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

I know that was a short post, hopefully I will be able to get another one done today or tomorrow.

Oh, and I have officially started my new One Trill Hill fic, entitled "Tree Hill"(very original title, huh?) co-written by myself and Mrs. Cohen. If you are interested in reading it you can find the link in my profile under "Stories Authored"


	29. Episode 6: The Dry Spell, Scene 3

As promised, here is another post.

Seth opens the door to his room and sees Marissa lying casually on his bed reading a magazine. Seth keeps walking in.

Se: Hey Marissa

He says casually, as he sits down at his desk. He looks at Marissa.

Se: What you doing?

Ma: Just reading People.

Marissa answers simply.

Ma: What is Kevin Federline going to do? I mean it's weird that I'm even saying that considering that a year ago nobody knew he who was and as far as I know he hasn't done anything substantial with his life. Of course neither has Britney, I mean you think one-hundred years from now anyone will remember "Oops, I did it again"? I would be very surprised if they did.

Marissa says, finishing her rant. There's a short pause.

Se: Am I hot?

Seth asks bluntly. Marissa looks at Seth weirdly.

Ma: What?

Se: Am I hot, sexy…caliente…

Seth says, re-wording it.

Se: Do I make you want to rip off your clothes and make sweet love to me.

Marissa stutters for a second.

Ma: Seth, this is very uncomfortable territory for me…where is this coming from?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: Answer me first, am I hot?

Marissa thinks for a second.

Ma: You're very handsome.

Marissa answers, trying to be diplomatic.

Se: Oh my god, I'm ugly!

Seth says, as he puts his head into his hands.

Se: I knew it!

Ma: No, no ,no, you're not ugly…

Marissa says, trying to comfort Seth. She gets up and sits on a chair next to Seth.

Se: You sound just like my mother.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: I…

Marissa stutters, unsure of what to say. She thinks for a second.

Ma: It's usually girls who have body issues, not guys.

Seth looks up at Marissa.

Se: That doesn't make me feel better.

Marissa looks at Seth sympathetically.

Ma: Sorry…

She says sincerely. Seth sighs.

Se: No wonder Summer won't have sex with me…I'm an ugly guy with body issues.

Seth says in self pity.

Ma: What do you mean? You and Summer have sex all the time.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: We used to, when we first got together but, it's been a _really_ long time.

Ma: When was the last time?

Marissa wonders. Seth shrugs. He pause in embarrassment.

Se: July.

He says quietly. Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Ma: Really?

Seth looks at Marissa angrily.

Ma: Well have you talked to Summer about it?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: No, I've been giving her space, trying to be the atypical guy.

Ma: See, that is your problem.

Marissa says confidently.

Ma: I mean there's nothing wrong with sweet and sensitive, but sometimes you just want a guy to be a guy…

Marissa explains.

Ma: Otherwise you're dating a girl.

Seth nods.

Se: That's why Alex and I never had this problem, she liked it more when I was like a girl.

Seth understands. Marissa looks at Seth awkwardly.

Ma: Look, maybe it's time for you to switch it up a little, do something different, you guys have been together for a while now…

Marissa points out.

Ma: Trying doing something sexy for her, something romantic.

Marissa suggests. Seth nods.

Se: All right, I will!

Seth says confidently.

Se: I will be so hot that she'll be taking her clothes off as she is entering the room.

Seth says awkwardly.

Ma: That's the spirit!

Marissa encourages. Seth gets up from his desk. He stops and looks back at Marissa.

Se: Maybe I could try it on you first?

Marissa shakes her head no.

Ma: It wouldn't be a fair test, you could be hotter than the sun, and I still wouldn't take off my clothes for you.

Seth nods.

Se: Good point.

Seth starts to walk toward the door.

Ma: Hey, what are you going to do?

Marissa wonders.

Se: Become sexy!

Seth says excitedly. He walks out and slams the door. Marissa laughs.

Ma: God help us all.

She says to herself. She gets up from the chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	30. Episode 6: The Dry Spell, Scene 4

Summer and Marissa are walking down the side of the road toward their cars near the football field where the players are practicing.

Su: So Seth was acting really weird today.

Marissa looks at Summer, trying not to let anything on.

Su: He said he had something planned for us tonight…

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Do you know what he's up to?

Ma: Umm…

Marissa says, thinking of what she should say.

Su: Come on Marissa, he consults before he breathes; he definitely conferred with you on this.

Marissa looks down. There's a pause.

Ma: Well, I know the theme of the night…

Marissa says vaguely. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Come on Marissa…

She says annoyed. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: See this is the problem when your two best friends are dating…I'm always stuck in the middle.

Marissa points out. Summer sighs.

Su: Alright whatever, it's cool.

They keep walking. Marissa looks out at the football field, getting distracted. She starts to walk closer to the field. Summer doesn't notice at first.

Su: I just hope the theme of the evening is jewelry…

Summer says hopefully, as she notices that Marissa is no longer next to her. She walks closer to Marissa who is staring onto the field.

Su: We have got to find a new parking place.

Marissa breaks away for a second and looks at Summer.

Ma: What are you talking about?

Su: Well, if you're going to keep drooling over Ryan every time we walk by the field…

Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: I am not drooling over Ryan.

Marissa says sharply. Summer looks at her unconvincingly.

Ma: I'm not.

Marissa insists.

Ma: Come on, let's go.

Marissa starts to walk away when Summer notices Jess on the field.

Su: Oh my god, it's Jess.

Marissa turns around slightly. Summer smiles.

Su: OH MY GOD …

Ma: You said that already.

Marissa reminds. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: You were totally checking Jess out weren't you?

Summer accuses. Marissa shakes her head.

Su: You go girl.

Summer encourages.

Ma: No…

She says, less-convincingly.

Su: You know it's okay if you did… I mean you're a single girl and all. I thought this was why you broke up with Ryan in the first place, so that you could explore things with other guys.

Ma: I did but…

Marissa stutters. There's a short pause.

Ma: Look, I wasn't checking anyone out, okay? I was just looking around at the world, you know, people spend so much of their lives rushing from place to place that they never really get to see the world around them.

Summer looks Marissa.

Su: Well I know you're lying.

Summer says bluntly.

Su: So you were either watching Ryan or Jess, suggesting one of two things…

Summer says, scientifically.

Su: Either you've realized what a hunk Ryan is and you want him back so you two can play house again…

Summer says, listing the first option.

Su: Or, you are over Ryan and ready to start a rebound relationship with the hot mysterious new guy from New York.

Ma: Actually, I was going to have them wrestle each other in a life-or-death cage match and marry the survivor.

Marissa jokes. Summer thinks for a second.

Su: That would be totally hot…

Marissa hits Summer slightly.

Ma: Look I have no intentions to house or rebound with any boys.

Marissa says seriously.

Ma: I mean I barely even know this new kid Jess… and Ryan and I are just friends, so can you just drop this please?

Summer shrugs.

Su: Fine.

She answers quickly.

Ma: Come on, let's go.

As Summer starts to walk away, she sees Ryan throw a ball hard at Jess. Summer smiles.

Su: A hundred bucks says they're going to get in a fight before the season is over.

Marissa doesn't say anything. Summer catches up to her and they walk toward their cars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	31. Episode 6: The Dry Spell, Scene 5

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on this one. I was just kind of burned out and needed some time to re-fuel. I was busy with college application stuff, and I just needed some time. Hopefully I haven't pissed off to many people and you guys will come back to keep reading my story. I probably won't be able to update a lot, but I will really try hard. Thanks everybody, and sorry again. My readers mean everything too me when writing this, so please review after you read.

David

This is the last scene of this episode.

Summer opens the door and walks into Seth's room. The lights are off and there are candles set up everywhere. Summer steps in and looks around.

Su: Cohen!

She calls out. She starts to walks back out of his room.

Se: Come hither…

Seth says in a low voice. Summer walks forward and sees Seth lying on the ground in front of his bed wearing a wife beater. Summer shakes her head.

Su: What are you doing?

Seth looks up at Summer.

Se: I don't know, what do you want me to do?

Seth says, trying to act sexy. Summer smiles and shakes her head.

Su: I want you to get up.

Seth smiles.

Se: Oh I'm already doing that.

Seth jokes. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Ew, Cohen…

Seth sits up.

Se: Oh sorry, that ruined the mood didn't it?

Seth realizes. He stands up and grabs a big box from his desk.

Se: Here, I got this for you.

Summer looks at it then up at Seth.

Su: Well Cohen…

Se: Open it, please.

Summer smiles tentatively. She opens the box and pulls something out.

Su: It's a… wife beater.

Summer says unenthusiastically.

Se: Yeah, like this one see…

He grabs it from Summer and holds up next to his.

Se: See, so now we're matching.

Su: Like the Olsen Twins…

Summer says unenthusiastically under her breath.

Se: Here, why don't you put it on?

Seth says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Se: Of course in order to put it on you have to take what you have off and put that on but then it will be easier to take off again later…

Seth says quickly. Summer shakes her head no.

Su: I don't think…

Se: Okay, so you don't want the shirt.

Seth interrupts.

Se: Candles, wife beater, lying on the floor, gift…

Seth says checking things off in his head.

Se: Oh yeah!

He remembers, moving quickly. Summer is trying to figure out what is going on. He turns on his stereo. A classical song starts playing.

Se: What do you think of this?

Seth asks.

Su: Well, I…

Summer starts, unable to get a word in edgewise.

Se: It's called, "The birds fly south for the winter"

Seth says in a high-class voice.

Se: If you notice, the flutes combined with the…

Su: ENOUGH!

Summer yells, interrupting Seth. Seth just stares at Summer. There's a short pause. She walks over and turns of the stereo and then turns on the lights.

Se: What's wrong you didn't like the…

Seth starts. Summer grabs Seth and sits on the bed next to him. Seth just looks at Summer. Summer smiles at him sweetly.

Su: What the hell is going on with you?

Se: What do you mean?

Seth asks, pretending like everything is normal.

Su: You know what I mean come on Seth, spill it.

Seth sighs and looks at Summer.

Se: I was just trying to make a special night for us.

Summer looks at him.

Su: Well that's really sweet….

Summer says sincerely.

Su: But what's with the wife beater and the classical music?

Seth shrugs, as he looks down at the ground.

Se: Well Ryan told me once that he gave Marissa a wife beater and I…

Seth stutters.

Se: I don't know isn't classical music supposed to be sexy?

Su: Oh yeah, I have never been so hot for you than I am right now.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Seriously?

Su: NO!

Summer answers quickly. Seth sighs. There's a pause.

Se: I was just starting to think since you and I haven't…

Seth pauses, not saying it.

Se: in a while that maybe you didn't like me anymore, or something.

Set says cutely. Summer smiles at Seth.

Su: Aw… that's sooo cute.

Summer hugs Seth.

Se: What, that I want to have sex with you?

Summer hits Seth. There's a pause.

Su: Look Seth, I like you how you are, you don't know to be Ryan or some conductor of Oprah to please me.

Se: But do you think I'm hot?

Seth wonders.

Se: Is there heat between us?

Summer shakes her head.

Su: Come on Seth cut the low self-esteem crap.

There's a pause. Summer looks at Seth and smiles seductively.

Su: You remember the first time I met you, you remember that night?

Seth smiles and looks at Summer.

Se: Oh yeah, I still have the wrapper.

Summer smiles.

Su: Yeah right, and you really think I would have done that if I didn't think you were hot?

Se: I guess not…

Seth answers quietly.

Se: But why haven't we…

Seth wonders.

Su: Oh, a gross oversight on my part…

Summer admits.

Su: I think we were just so busy with the oh-so-adorable quippy banter thing…

Seth nods. Summer moves closer to Seth.

Su: But trust me, that'll never happen again. The dry spell is over.

Seth smiles. They lean in together and kiss heavily. They pull away.

Se: So does that mean we're going to do it?

Seth asks bluntly. Summer shrugs coyly.

Su: Take off the wife beater and I'll consider it.

Summer asks playfully.

Se: Gladly.

Seth starts to take it off.

Se: I actually hate this thing…

Summer leans over and pushes Seth onto the bed. She moves on top of him. They start to make out on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


	32. Episode 7: The Lights, Scene 1

Since I haven't updated for a while, before this episode I am going to do a little "Previously on Best Friends" thing. I don't know, maybe I'll do it more often, let me know what you think.

Previously, on Best Friends….

Ryan to Marissa outside the Bait Shop:

Ma: Okay, so I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah sure…maybe.

Marissa looks at Ryan confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Marissa outside the Bait Shop.

Je: So what's up with you and Ryan, I felt like something was going on there.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah well, he's my ex.

Jess looks at Marissa.

Je: And you still hang out with him?

He asks, surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth to Marissa and Summer in episode 2:

Se: I think I'm going to enter the school talent show this year.

Summer and Marissa look at each other nervously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan on the football field talking to his coach.

Ryan turns around and looks at Jess. He rolls his eyes.

Co: Atwood, this is Jess Mariano, he's going to be under center for us this year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Holly and Tess in the Bait Shop.

Ta: We have to really prove to Summer that Seth would be unfaithful to her.

Taylor says maliciously.

Ho: So when should we do it?

Ta: We have to wait for the right time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 7- Under the Lights

Ryan is at his locker in school. He pulls out some books to put into his backpack. Marissa

sees Ryan at his locker. She tentatively decides to walk toward him. Ryan sees Marissa

out of the corner of his eye. Marissa gets to Ryan.

Ma: Hey…

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Hey what's up?

There's a short pause.

Ma: I just wanted to say nice game on Saturday.

Ryan looks at Marissa surprised.

Ry: You were there?

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, of course.

Ryan smiles.

Ma: Boy you guys creamed them…

Marissa says excitedly.

Ma: Jess was amazing.

Ryan nods sullenly, annoyed by that comment. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: But hey, you were great too…

Marissa adds. Ryan nods. There's a short pause. Jess walks up the hall next to Ryan.

Je: Hey buddy, great game, huh?

Jess says, trying to get on Ryan's nerves. Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah well, it's a good start.

Ryan says calmly. Jess shakes his head.

Je: No way man, 2-0 we're gonna go all the way, Pacific doesn't stand a chance.

Jess says, being cocky. He looks at Marissa.

Je: Hey Marissa.

Ma: Hello Jess.

Marissa responds. Jess looks at Marissa. There's a pause. He looks at Ryan.

Je: All right later man, I'll see you at practice.

He starts to walk away.

Ma: I'll see you in science?

Marissa wonders. Jess shakes his head.

Je: Nah… probably not.

Jess walks down the hall. Marissa smiles slightly and shakes her head.

Ma: He is something isn't he?

Ryan is still watching Jess down the hall.

Ry: Something isn't exactly the word I would use…

Ryan says insultingly. He focuses his attention back on Marissa.

Ry: So he's in your science class?

Marissa nods.

Ry: I hope he's not skipping class cause, if he gets caught he can't play in the game on Friday.

Ma: I wouldn't worry about him, he has a way with teachers.

Ry: Well for the sake of the team I hope that's true.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Hey, you know Seth is going to be in the talent show on Saturday?

Marissa says changing the subject.

Ry: Uh-oh…

Ma: Exactly what Summer and I said, but he's determined to do it.

Marissa responds.

Ma: Seth and I were going to go to see the game on Friday…

Ry: Seth… football?

Ryan says, pointing out how ridiculous that is.

Ma: I explain it to him.

Ryan smiles.

Ry: I almost wish I wasn't playing so that I could hear those conversations.

Ma: Anyway, I thought that maybe you would want to go with Summer and I to see the talent show on Saturday…

Marissa offers. There's a shot pause.

Ma: That is, if you don't have any plans or anything.

Marissa add. Ryan thinks for a second then shakes his head.

Ry: No it's cool, I'll be there.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Cool, so I'll so you at the game on Friday.

Ryan nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Good luck.

Marissa says, as she touches his arm slightly.

Ma: You better to get to class, you don't want to become ineligible.

Marissa teases. Ryan picks up his backpack and starts to walk toward class. Marissa waves bye to Ryan as they walk in different directions down the hallway.

Please Read and Review.


	33. Episode 7: The Lights, Scene 2

Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay on this one, I just got back from a college tour in the midwest. I visited Grinnell College(in Iowa) and Wisonsin-Madison. So if anyone is from that areas let me know. This is a longer post, so I hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Marissa are sitting together in the bleachers during the game. Seth looks up at the scoreboard. Pacific has just kicked a field goal and the score is Harbor 28, Pacific 24. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Wait a minute, I thought they only got one point when they kicked it through.

Seth asks confused.

Ma: First off it's called a field goal…

Marissa corrects.

Ma: And they only get one point after a touchdown, if it's not after a touchdown it's three points.

Se: Well that's stupid.

Seth declares. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Why?

Se: Well, they're doing the same thing, why does it only give the team 1 point one time and 3 points the other time?

Ma: Because Seth…

Marissa says, frustrated.

Ma: Because one is after a touchdown and one isn't.

Se: But…I…

Alex returns with some popcorn and sits next to Seth. She looks at Seth then looks at Marissa.

Al: What's going on, why does Seth have his confused face on?

Ma: I'm trying to explain football to him.

Alex shakes her head.

Al: Don't even bother, he's a lost caused.

Se: It just doesn't make any sense why when they kick the ball over the pole sometimes they get one point and other times they get three, that's like adding 5 and 3 and it sometimes equaling eight and sometimes equaling nine, it's a freakin' paradox.

Seth says, get frustrated. Alex touches his shoulder.

Al: It's okay Seth, I know many five-year-olds who can't grasp the concept too…

Seth looks at Alex annoyed.

Al: You are not alone.

Alex teases. Marissa laughs slightly.

Se: Hey, so by the way, how is your album coming?

Seth teases. Alex hits Seth slightly.

Al: It's coming, It's coming…

Seth scoffs at Alex.

Se: I guess Jess was right.

Seth says, referencing how Jess said she wasn't close to finishing her album.

Al: Hey, Jess is never right, okay?!

Alex says forcefully.

Al: At least I never tell him he is, he doesn't need anymore of an ego boost.

There's a pause. Pacific kicks the ball off to Harbor. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: So how many points do they get for that kick?

Seth asks cluelessly. Alex starts cracking up, while Marissa lowers her head in frustration.

Meanwhile, Summer is down with the other cheerleaders on the field. She is standing to the left of Holly and Tess while Taylor is leading the cheers. Taylor has been keeping an eye on Seth the entire game. Seth looks at this one girl near the back of the cheerleaders for a second than looks away. Taylor smiles and moves to the right of Holly and Tess. She moves in close to them.

Ta: I think I found the girl.

Taylor says happily. They all look at Summer to see if she's watching, but she can't hear them talking over all the noise from the fans.

Ho: Who?

Taylor looks at the girl who Seth looked at a second ago. She is a very beautiful short girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Holly and Tess look at her surprised.

Ho: Who, Kris?

Te: Isn't she a sophomore?

Taylor shakes her head.

Ta: Who cares, she could pass for 21 at any club.

Taylor points out.

Ta: And besides, I saw Seth checking her out just a second ago… she'll be perfect for this, she's practically a model.

Holly and Tess look at each other.

Te: You really think he'll go for it?

Tess wonders, Taylor nods positively.

Ta: Of course, no straight guy would turn her down.

Tess nods. There's a short pause.

Ho: What about a bi-sexual guy, you think he'd go for it?

Holly asks stupidly. Tess and Taylor just look Holly. They don't even bother respond. Summer notices the girls together. Taylor moves away from them.

Ta: Okay girls, let's do the pyramid!

She says excitedly to the entire group, telling them there next routine. They all line up for the routine.

Meanwhile, on the sideline. Harbor has just gotten the kickoff with less than two minutes left. Ryan is standing on the sideline near the coach and Jess. The coach looks at Jess.

Co: Okay Mariano, we're going to run the ball three times then punt, that'll only give them under a minute to score.

Jess shakes his head.

Je: Come on coach, let me throw for it, I can finish them off right now.

The coach shakes his head.

Co: Nope, I trust our defense, three run plays and if we don't have the first down we're punting it away…

The coach looks up at the clock.

Co: Let's go, get out there.

Jess trots out with the rest of the offense. After two straights run plays it is third and 6. Jess looks at his teammates in the huddle.

Je: Let's go fellas, we're going to win this one right now.

He says smiling. They break the huddle and run up to the line of scrimmage. He snaps the ball and drops back to pass. Ryan looks over at the coach, who is yelling at Jess. Jess winds up and throws the ball to the right side. The ball is tipped and intercepted by Pacific. The defensive player returns the ball for a touchdown the other way. Ryan looks up at the scoreboard: Harbor 28, Pacific 31. He shakes his head angrily, while his coach throws a clipboard on the ground. The crowd is completely stunned. Jess and the rest of the offense walk slowly off the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	34. Episode 7: The Lights, Scene 3

Marissa is sitting in the auditorium where the talent show is being held. Ryan walks over to the seat next to Marissa on the isle. He stops for second then sits down next to Marissa.

Ry: Hey…

Ma: Hey

Marissa responds. Ryan looks around.

Ry: Where's Summer?

Ryan wonders.

Ma: Backstage with Seth, she'll be here soon.

Ryan nods. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Hey… so tough loss last night.

Marissa says sympathetically. Ryan nods. There's a short pause.

Ma: And poor Jess, throwing the interception that lost the game, he must feel terrible…

Marissa says seriously.

Ma: How is he doing?

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Poor Jess?!

Ryan asks angrily.

Ry: He cost us the game!

Marissa looks at Ryan confused.

Ry: Coach told him to run the ball but instead he decided to throw it and he was intercepted.

Ryan explains.

Ry: Then he ran away like a coward, afraid to face his teammates.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: What do you mean "ran away"?

Ry: Nobody's seen him since the game ended last night.

Ma: While he's probably at home looking at his own reflection.

Marissa says, shrugging it off.

Ry: While I'm certainly not going to go look for him.

Ryan replies. Marissa touches Ryan on the arm.

Ma: Oh yeah, I'm sure Jess wanted to throw an interception to lose the game.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Ma: That's every boy's dream growing up, right up there with striking out at the plate down by 1 in game seven of the World Series.

Marissa jokes. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Everything always has to be done his way; he always thinks he's right, he just drives me crazy.

Marissa nods.

Ry: He is the exact definition of a spoiled rich kid, the kind of guy I've been trying to avoid sense I got here.

Ryan leans back in his seat and sighs. Summer walks down the isle and into the third seat in next to Marissa.

Ma: So how's Seth?

Su: He's nervous.

Summer replies.

Su: He's doing that thing where paces back and forth with one hand on his back and the other hand on his forehead like he's an old man.

Ma: Oh man, the Ebenezer…he must be really scared.

There's a pause. Summer looks at Ryan.

Su: Hey Ryan, tough loss huh?

Summer says, repeating Marissa's sentiments.

Su: I was really rooting for you.

Ryan looks at Summer.

Ry: You're a cheerleader, isn't that your job?

Summer shrugs.

Su: You'd be surprised, there's one girl who doesn't even smile.

There's a pause. The lights start to go out in the auditorium. Marissa leans in closer to Summer and whispers,

Ma: You didn't figure out what he was going to do?

Summer shakes her head. There's a pause.

Ma: So there's no chance of this turning out well is there?

Summer shakes her head.

Su: Nope.

Marissa sighs.

Ma: That's what I thought.

Marissa says regrettably. She leans back in her seat. Marissa looks over at Ryan who is fidgeting in his seat. Ryan notices that Marissa is looking and looks over at her. Marissa quickly turns away. They watch the stage.

The performances go on until it is finally Seth's time to perform. Summer and Marissa look at each other nervously. The MC of the event comes out to the stage.

MC: All right, all right, up right now we got…

The MC looks at the card.

MC: Seth "Hefner" Cohen…

He says awkwardly reading the card. He shakes his head.

MC: With a um…

He looks at the card.

MC: Performance.

He says, for lack of another word. There is slight applause. He leaves the stage. They all wait for a couple of seconds. Finally Seth walks onto the stage toward the microphone. He looks out into the crowd nervously. The auditorium is completely silent. Seth blows into the microphone.

Se: Hello, testes, testes one two…

Seth smiles slightly, but nobody else laughs. Seth looks around nervously.

Se: Get it, testes like "testicles" except you know testes…sounds like testing.

Nobody makes a noise. Seth shrugs.

Se: When I was a boy, testicle jokes used to mean something!

Two people in the front laugh but nobody else does. People start talking to each other in their seats, ignoring Seth. Seth looks around nervously.

Se: Well, who else went to the football game last night, huh? Can I get a show of hands?

Seth raises his hand but nobody else does. Everyone is talking amongst themselves. Seth clears his throat.

Se: Well, what bothers me, is how a field goal is worth one point after a score but three when it's not.

Seth says, repeating his comment at the game last night. Nobody in the audience is listening except Ryan, Marissa and Summer.

Se: I mean it's the same thing so why don't they…

Seth stops talking and sighs, embarrassed. There's a pause. He starts to walk off stage, but then looks over at Marissa and Summer. He gets a determined look on his face and walks back toward the mike. He grabs the mike strongly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

I will continue where I left off on the next post.


	35. Episode 7: The Lights, Scene 4

Continuing from last post.

Seth grabs the mike and pulls it out of stand.

Se: Okay okay, so maybe I'm not the best stand-up comedian in the world….

Seth admits. Everybody continues to ignore him. He whistles very loudly. Everyone turns

around, startled. They all look at Seth.

Se: As I was saying, maybe I'm not the best stand-up comedian in the world.

Seth repeats.

Se: But I am a funny guy, okay?…just ask my friends.

Some guy stands up in the audience.

"What friends?!" He yells. Everyone laughs. Seth smirks slightly.

Se: Well, I have four of them actually.

Seth pauses for a second.

Se: I know it's not exactly a mob but…I have the best group of friends of anybody in the whole school.

Seth says sincerely. Everyone is quiet.

Se: In fact, three of them are here right now, why don't you guys stand up?

Seth asks embarrassingly. Seth, Ryan and Summer all look at each other.

Se: Can we get a spotlight please, twelfth row-isle.

Seth says, directing it toward Ryan, Marissa and Summer. He shakes his head.

Se: Never mind, never mind.

Seth sighs.

Se: I really am turning into my Dad…

He says quietly to himself. Seth looks out into the audience and realizes he has everyone's attention.

Se: I mean how much luckier could I be? I got a friend who… who would knock somebody out if I asked him to.

Seth pauses.

Se: Just a little warning for anybody out there thinking about beating me up after the show.

Seth jokes. He gets a couple of laughs. Seth relaxes a little.

Se: And I have my best friend in the world.

Seth pauses.

Se: And she has always been there for me… _always_.

Seth pauses agains.

Se: And I know that she will always be there for me, and I'll always be there for her. In a place like Harbor High where most girls are more concerned about their social status and guys about their conquests, that kind of friendship and dependability is a rare one.

The kids start to boo from their seats. Seth just shakes them off.

Se: Then of course…

Seth says loudly over the boo's.

Se: I have my girlfriend…my lady…mi chica…

Marissa looks at Summer who is smiling. The kids in the seat get a little quieter.

Se: The love of my life…she's supportive… and understanding and kind and… well.. she's very _caliente._

Some of the girl's aw. Some of the guys look at Summer and start to whistle. Summer covers up her face, embarrassed. Seth smiles.

Se: Basically she's perfect.

Seth sums up.

Se: And for that I am the luckiest guy in the school.

Seth says seriously. The girls are touched by Seth's statement, while the guy's whisper to each other. Taylor looks at Tess and Holly nervously, then over at Kris, who is fidgeting nervously in her chair.

Se: So maybe I'm not the best stand-up comedian in the world.

Seth repeats.

Se: And maybe I don't shave my chest or look like an Abercrombie model like everybody else and maybe you all hate me…

The audience is silent. Seth looks down then back up.

Se: But I think I'm better off that way.

Seth says firmly. He pulls a little way from the microphone. People start to whisper amongst themselves. Seth grabs the mike again.

Se: Oh by the way, I won't be performing in tomorrow night's show…

Seth adds.

Se: in case any of you were hoping for an encore.

Seth jokes. He walks away from the mike and starts to walk off the stage. Summer, Marissa and Ryan all look at each other. Seth stops for a second on the stage and smiles. Suddenly he turns around and jogs up the isle towards Summer. He moves in passed Ryan and Marissa. Summer stands up, completely shocked, and Seth pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Marissa looks over at them and starts to laugh. She looks away then looks back at them again. Ryan can't help but smile at the scene. Seth pulls away and looks at Summer. Summer smiles at Seth. Seth walks away and out of the theater. Summer stands there, bewildered. She looks at Marissa.

Everyone in the audience is stunned. They talk loudly about what just happened. Kris runs out of the theater. Taylor sees her and follows her out. Tess and Holly also follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	36. Episode 7: The Lights, Scene 5

Ryan, Marissa and Summer are walking through the crowd outside the auditorium after the show has ended. Everyone is still buzzing about Seth's performance. Summer is looking around.

Su: God, where is he?

Summer asks frustrated.

Ma: Maybe he is surrounded by a mob of fans.

Marissa suggests. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: More likely he is being attacked by that mob.

Ryan jokes. Marissa looks at Ryan. Summer looks over to the left and sees Seth.

Su: Cohen!

She calls out. She runs over to him. Ryan and Marissa are following behind her.

Su: You okay?

Summer asks concerned.

Su: Nobody's stuck your head in the toilet or anything?

Summer asks half-seriously. Seth pulls Summer into a kiss. Ryan and Marissa approach them.

Ma: Nice performance, Seth.

Marissa compliments. Seth pulls away from Summer.

Ry: I appreciate that you didn't call us out by name.

Seth shrugs.

Se: I thought I'd protect the innocent.

Seth quips.

Ma: I think when you started making out with Summer, it was pretty obvious who you were talking about.

Marissa responds. Seth looks at Ryan and Marissa.

Se: If you guys would excuse me, I would like to gratuitously make out with my girlfriend in the hallway.

Summer smiles. They kiss again. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: You would think he had just gotten back from war or something.

Ryan puts his hand on Marissa.

Ry: Come on, let's go this way.

Ryan encourages, ushering her away from Seth and Summer. They start to walk away. At about the same time Tess, Holly and Taylor start to walk toward Seth and Summer. They stop kissing for a second.

Su: Why did you run off like that, after you kissed me?

Se: I was doing the kiss and run you know, like in the movies…

Summer looks at Seth confused.

Su: In what movie did a guy kiss a girl and then run away?

Seth thinks for a second.

Se: I don't remember…

Seth admits.

Se: But it definitely happened.

Seth says confidently. Summer smiles. Tess, Holly and Taylor go up to Summer.

Ho: Oh my God, everyone is going crazy about that kiss in the auditorium!

Holly says excitedly.

Te: I know seriously, every guy in the school wants to do.

Se: Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that.

Seth says sarcastically. The girls just ignore him. They start to pull Summer away from Seth.

Ta: Come on, you can help us get some dates.

They are pushing Summer away from Seth.

Se: Wait Summer don't leave me, I fear for my life!

Summer looks back at Seth apologetically.

Su: I'll come by your house later.

She starts to walk with the girls the other way. Seth sighs and looks around. He turns around and walks right into this girl. He looks around nervously.

Se: Oh I'm sorry.

Kr: No, I'm sorry.

Kris answers. There a short pause.

Kr: I…

Kris starts nervously. Kris holds out her hand.

Kr: I'm Kris.

Seth looks suspiciously for a second then grabs her hand.

Se: I guess you already know my name.

Seth says calmly.

Se: You're not here to paddle me are you?

Kris laughs slightly. There's a pause.

Kr: I just wanted to come over and tell you how brave your speech was.

Kris compliments. Seth shrugs.

Se: Well it was no "I have dream".

Seth responds.

Se: I was just kind of going off the cuff.

Kris smiles and nods.

Kr: I just thing that is so cool that you could have such loyalty to your friends like that, it really makes me jealous.

There's a pause.

Se: What, you don't have lots of friends? Cause I find that really hard to believe.

Seth comments.

Se: Cause even if you had _my_ personality, I bet you would still be popular.

Seth says, making a subtle comment on her beauty. Kris smiles.

Kr: Yeah well, I got lots of friends but, no one I can really count on, you know?

Seth nods slightly. There's a pause.

Kr: I guess it's better to have a few friends who you really trust, than lots of friends who you can't.

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Se: You know, we can be friends if you want.

Seth offers kindly. Kris smiles.

Kr: Really?

Kris asks, seeming surprised. Seth nods.

Se: Not an A-list friend but… you could be the inaugural member to my B-list until I know you better.

Kris smiles. She moves in a little closer to Seth.

Kr: Thanks Seth.

She says strongly. She touches Seth's arm slightly. There's a pause.

Kr: So I'll see you around.

Se: Yeah, see ya.

Kris turns around and walks away. Seth smiles, happy that he's made a new friend. Taylor sees Kris walking that way. Kris looks at Taylor and grins. Taylor nods slightly in response. Kris keeps walking toward the exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

One more scene in this episode. Hopefully I will be able to add scene 6 tomorrow.


	37. Episode 7: The Lights, Scene 6

Ryan and Marissa are walking out of the auditorium together. Marissa notices Jess hanging out in the corner by himself. She looks at Ryan, who doesn't see that Jess is there.

Ma: Hey, I have to go use the bathroom.

Ryan turns around.

Ry: Oh okay.

Ryan responds plainly.

Ry: Do you want me to…

Ma: No go ahead, it's cool.

Ryan nods.

Ry: All right… so I guess I'll see you later.

Marissa nods slightly. There's a pause. Ryan walks out of the school. Marissa looks over and walks toward Jess in the corner.

Ma: I'm surprised you had the guts to show your face here.

Marissa says, teasing Jess. Marissa walks closer to Jess.

Ma: You don't have to worry, after tonight nobody is talking about the game anymore.

Jess looks down. There's a pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: So what are you doing here anyway? I mean if you are just going to be the silent shadow in the corner of the hall then what's the point?

Jess pulls out a cigarette from his pocket.

Ma: Why does every guy I meet have to be a smoker?

Marissa questions.

Je: What, Seth smokes?

Jess asks, finally speaking. Marissa doesn't say anything. Jess smiles and nods.

Je: You mean Ryan, Ryan was a smoker wasn't he?

Jess challenges. Marissa looks up at Jess.

Je: But he gave it up right?

Jess predicts correctly. There's a pause.

Je: Are you ever going to stop comparing me to him?

Ma: I…I don't compare you to him…

Marissa says defensively.

Ma: Why would I do that?

Marissa wonders. Jess shrugs.

Je: I don't know, isn't it natural for girls to compare their ex-boyfriends to their new boyfriends.

Marissa shakes her head and smiles slightly.

Ma: You're being a little presumptuous don't you think?

There's a pause. Jess is pacing back and forth near the wall. He stops and pulls the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. He walks closer to Marissa. There's a pause.

Je: The reason I came here tonight was to ask you if you wanted to do something sometime.

Marissa laughs at Jess.

Ma: Of course I would.

Marissa responds quickly.

Ma: I do a lot of things a lot of the time, otherwise I'd be doing nothing and that would be pretty boring wouldn't it?

Marissa teases. Jess looks away. He smiles slightly back at Marissa.

Je: Would you like to do something with _me_ sometime?

Jess asks more specifically. Marissa looks at Jess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read and Review**

For the first time ever, I will incorporate a preview of next episode. I think from now on I will do this at the end of every episode. Here it goes:

Next week, on Best Friends episode 8, "The Forbidden Fruit":

Does Marissa say yes to a date with Jess? How will Ryan react to her response?

When Seth feels de-masculinated by Summer and Marissa, how far will he go to re-gain his manhood?

Finally, when Kris tempts Seth, will he hold out or will he make a big mistake?

I'm going on vacation on Friday and won't be able to update again until I get back near the end of February. Thanks for reading and please review.

David


	38. Episode 8: The Forbidden Fruit, Scene 1

Previously, on Best Friends.

Seth, Ryan and Marissa are in the Bait Shop parking lot.

Se: You want to get closer to Alex?

Seth asks, confused. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I don't know, maybe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Holly and Tess are on the football field with the cheerleaders.

Ta: I think I found the girl.

Taylor says happily. Taylor looks at the girl.

Ho: Who Kris?

Holly wonders. Taylor nods.

Ta: No straight guy would turn her down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth is in the auditorium talking to the whole school.

Se: Maybe I don't shave my chest or look like an Abercrombie model like everybody else and maybe you all hate me…But I think I'm better off that way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth is outside the auditorium. He bumps into Kris.

Kr: I'm Kris.

Kris holds out her hand. Seth looks suspiciously for a second then grabs her hand.

Kr: I got lots of friends but, no one I can really count on, you know?

Se: You know, we can be friends if you want.

Kris smiles. She touches Seth's arm slightly.

Kr: So I'll see you around.

Kris looks at Taylor and grins as she is walking away. Taylor nods slightly in response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess with the coach on the sideline.

Co: Okay Mariano, we're going to run the ball three times then punt, that'll only give them under a minute to score.

Jess shakes his head.

Je: Come on coach, let me throw for it, I can finish them off right now.

Jess winds up and throws the ball to the right side. The ball is tipped and intercepted by Pacific. Ryan shakes his head angrily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je: Isn't it natural for girls to compare their ex-boyfriends to their new boyfriends?

Marissa shakes her head and smiles slightly.

Je: Would you like to do something with me sometime?

Marissa looks at Jess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Previously on.

Episode 8- The Forbidden Fruit

Summer and Marissa are walking outside of school on the sidewalk.

Su: Oh my god!

Summer says excitedly to Marissa.

Su: Jess called you his girlfriend?!

Summer says shocked. Marissa nods.

Ma: Pretty much yeah…

Marissa responds.

Ma: then he asked me out.

Summer stops walking and looks at Marissa.

Su: OH MY GOD!

Summer repeats more excitedly. Marissa looks at Summer strangely.

Ma: I am feeling uncomfortable with this whole _your_ god thing, why couldn't he be _my_ god…

Marissa says, pointing at herself.

Ma: after all, I was the one who got asked out.

Marissa jokes. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: So what did you say?

Summer asks, a little more calmly.

Ma: I said no, of course.

Marissa says obviously. She starts walking again. Summer follows.

Su: Was it that obvious?

Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Come on, the guy is just so…

Marissa can't find the words.

Ma: so arrogant. I mean he totally cost harbor the big game against Pacific.

Su: Well, I had no idea that your list included winning the big game.

Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Ma: What list?

Marissa wonders.

Su: The list that every girl has of what her boyfriend should be like.

Summer explains.

Ma: Well, I don't have any list.

Marissa counters.

Su: Every girl has a list.

Summer says confidently.

Su: For example, would you want your boyfriend to be in jail?

Summer asks, forgetting that Ryan was briefly in jail. Marissa looks at Summer.

Su: Okay, bad example.

Summer admits. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: It's not that he lost the game, it's _how_ he lost the game.

Marissa explains.

Ma: He had to do it _his_ way and he blew it for everyone… he's so cocky.

Su: Maybe that's why you like him.

Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: I DO NOT like Jess.

Marissa says forcefully. Summer smiles and shakes her head.

Su: Come on just admit it, you've had the hots for him since he moved here.

Marissa scoffs at Summer.

Ma: I have had the hots for everybody; it hasn't gone below 65 degrees once since school has started.

Marissa says evasively. Summer looks at Marissa.

Ma: Okay, let's just pretend that you are right for a second, why would I like the fact that Jess is cocky?

Marissa wonders.

Su: Because, it's not on the list.

Marissa shakes her head confused.

Ma: I thought the list was stuff that I wanted my boyfriend to be.

Marissa asks, confused. Summer stops walking and looks at Marissa.

Su: Look Marissa, you had the list.

Summer says bluntly.

Su: Ryan… he was your list.

Marissa looks at Summer, surprised by her comment.

Su: And now that you and Ryan have broken up, you want to go off the list.

There's a pause.

Ma: So I want someone who's different from Ryan?

Summer nods.

Su: But not too different.

Summer clarifies.

Su: And Jess fits that bill perfectly.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, I guess he does.

Marissa admits. Summer nods. There's a pause. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Wait, why am I letting you tell me who I want?

Summer shrugs.

Su: Am I telling you, or are you telling me?

Summer says annoyingly. Marissa smiles slightly. She starts walking again.

Ma: Well, it's very interesting theory…

Marissa comments.

Ma: But it's just that a theory…

Su: Hey, evolution is a theory too.

Summer points out. There's a pause, they approach the fence on the football field. Marissa stops.

Ma: You know, let's go the other way, by the track field.

Marissa suggests. Summer smiles and nods.

Su: You need some shade from the Jess-heat?

Summer teases. Marissa looks at Summer annoyed. They both start to walk in a different direction toward the track field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	39. Episode 8: The Forbidden Fruit, Scene 2

Hey guys, so I got an extra long one for you right now, in fact I think this is the longest post I've ever done word wise (it's more like two scenes in one). I have a lot of stuff I want to put into this episode, so I decided to put this all in one post.

Every once in a while I have to remind people about reviewing. Reviews have been a little low lately. The thing is, it's hard to get myself to write a new scene if I don't have some feedback. Even if it's not your FAVORITE scene please leave a comment, good or bad, so that I know people are reading and what people are thinking. Sometimes I actually take your reviews into consideration when writing the episodes, so they are really important to me. So please, please, PLEASE review after you read. Thanks guys, and enjoy the post.

Continuing from the last scene.

Summer and Marissa are walking by the track field. Marissa looks over at the track team. She walks over to the fence. She sees a really cute guy doing the hurdles. Marissa smiles.

Ma: See, this is exactly what I needed…

Marissa says haply. Summer looks out at the track team. Summer shrugs.

Su: They're not as hot as the football guys…

Summer decides.

Ma: Hey… at least there are no 300 pound lineman on the track team.

Marissa points out. Summer nods.

Su: That's true… but we could just consider them outliers.

Summer says scientifically.

Su: The track has more okay looking guys, whereas the football team has more smokin' guys.

Marissa laughs slightly, still looking out at the track field.

Ma: You know, if we were guys we would be considered perverts.

Marissa points out.

Su: One of the many advantages of being a girl.

Summer says happily. Marissa smiles. They continue to look out onto the field.

Seth walks by and sees them near the fence. He walks up to them.

Se: Hey guys.

He says. The girls don't respond.

Ma: Now look at that guy…

Marissa says, pointing at another runner.

Ma: Are you going to tell me that that guy isn't hot?

Marissa challenges. Summer shake her head.

Su: Of course not, all I'm saying is that the football guys are hotter.

Summer counters. Seth shakes his head.

Se: Hello!

Seth repeats, trying to get their attention. They both turn around and look at him. Summer walks toward him while Marissa looks back onto the field. Seth kisses Summer. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: What's she doing?

Seth asks Summer.

Su: Cohen, let me ask you something, overall who do you think has the hotter guys, the track team or the football team?

Seth looks at Summer strangely. Marissa walks over toward them.

Ma: Come on, look at them, it's no contest.

Marissa says, trying to convince Seth. Summer shakes her head.

Su: You just want them to be hotter so you can avoid what's going on with you and Jess.

Marissa looks at Summer.

Se: Wait, what's going on with you and Jess?

Seth asks Marissa.

Su: Jess asked her out.

Summer cuts in.

Ma: And I said no.

Marissa answers quickly. She looks at Summer.

Ma: You're just resorting to _ad hominum_ attacks because you know that I'm right and you're wrong.

She says, arguing playfully. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Cohen, back me up on this, do you really think that that guy out there is hotter than the football players?

Summer and Marissa both look at Seth. There's a pause. Seth shakes his head.

Se: um… I think I'm going to leave this one to you guys.

Seth walks toward Summer and gives her a kiss.

Se: I'm going back to school.

Seth walks away. Marissa and Summer keep talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

Inside the school the bell rings. The hall clears as everyone is going to class. Ryan is still standing out in the hall. He sees Jess coming out of the Bathroom. He walks determinedly toward Jess.

Je: Hey man what's…

Ryan grabs Jess and shoves him against the wall. Jess looks at Ryan surprised. Ryan holds Jess up against the wall.

Ry: I know that I can't do anything to you in practice...but right here it's just you and me.

Ryan says forcefully.

Je: Careful Ryan, you wouldn't wanna have to tell coach you hurt the team's star player.

Ryan shoves him against the wall again.

Ry: If you pull another stunt like you did against Pacific, I will personally take care of you.

Ryan threatens. Jess smiles back at Ryan.

Je: Well this was a very nice conversation.

Jess teases. Seth walks into the school and sees Jess and Ryan. He runs toward them

Je: I'll be sure to discuss it tonight on my date with Marissa.

Ryan looks at Jess. Seth grabs Ryan.

Se: Come on man, don't do this.

Seth encourages.

Je: Yeah man, you better get along, coach won't let you practice if you're late to class.

Jess teases. Ryan starts to move toward Jess, but Seth holds him back.

Je: See ya at practice Atwood.

Jess walks down the hall. Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Marissa is going on a date with him?!

Ryan asks Seth.

Se: He asked, but she said no.

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Really?

Se: I swear man; Jess was just trying to get a rise out of you.

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Well, it worked.

Se: I guess I got my first view of Chino Atwood right there.

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No way, chino Atwood would have kicked his ass.

Seth nods. They start to walk down the hallway.

Se: Well I could talk to him if you want; I have newfound respect around the school since the performance this weekend.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, that's right, how's the fallout from that been?

Se: It's been good, people see me differently now…

Seth explains.

Se: Before they viewed me with a mix of confusion and disgust but now… there is a scent of recognition and smidgen of respect.

Ryan nods.

Ry: That's great man.

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah I guess so.

Seth says reluctantly.

Se: And I was feeling great… until yesterday afternoon.

Ry: What happened yesterday afternoon?

Ryan wonders.

Se: While…I was confused for a girl.

Ryan shakes his head, confused.

Se: Well for all intensive purposes, Summer and Marissa asked me if a guy on the track team was hot.

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: So what?

Se: Well how would you react if they asked you how hot a guy was?

Ry: They wouldn't ask me.

Se: Exactly.

Seth responds quickly.

Se: They wouldn't ask you because you are a man, and you don't ask a man how hot another guy is.

Seth says determinedly.

Se: Unless he's a gay man… either way, it's not looking good for me.

Ry: You have a problem with gay guys?

Ryan asks, teasing Seth.

Se: Uhh…

Seth says, stuttering his response.

Se: No, but I'm not one. It would be like labeling pork ham…

Seth compares.

Se: I have nothing against ham but if I was pork I would want to be called pork, not ham.

Seth says forcefully.

Ry: You think that Summer thinks that you're gay?

Ryan asks, trying to point out how ridiculous this sounds. Seth looks at Ryan.

Ry: Look Seth, you just need to relax okay? Marissa is your friend; Summer is your Girlfriend, they like who you are. You don't need to prove anything to them.

Se: It's not about them.

Seth counters.

Se: I need to prove something to myself. I need to prove to myself that I am a man, Ryan. What do you say, will you help me?

Ryan opens his mouth to respond, when Kris walks out of the girl's bathroom.

Kr: Hey Seth.

Seth and Ryan look at her.

Se: Hey Kris what's going on?

Ryan looks at Kris confused then at Seth.

Se: Oh sorry, Ryan this is Kris, Kris Ryan.

Ryan nods slightly. Kris nods back.

Se: She was so moved by my speech in the auditorium that she just had to be my friend.

Kris laughs. Seth looks at Ryan confused.

Se: Well it wasn't that funny…

Seth says quietly. Kris grabs on Seth's arm.

Kr: Listen, there's this party thing tonight at my friend's house, you two should totally come by, it would give us a chance to hang out.

Seth looks at Ryan, pleased by this opportunity.

Se: Great that sounds, happenin'…

Seth says awkwardly.

Se: We'll be there.

Kris smiles and nods.

Kr: Great, find me later, I'll give you the address.

She starts to walk away from them. She waves as she walks away. Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Listen, about this party thing…

Ryan starts.

Se: It's perfect!

Seth interrupts.

Se: Summer's hanging with the Stepford Triplets tonight…

Seth says, referring to Holly, Tess and Taylor.

Se: So you and I can hang out tonight at this party… and be men together.

Ryan looks at Seth awkwardly. There's a pause.

Ry: How well do you know this girl Kris?

Seth shrugs.

Se: Not well, why?

There's a pause.

Ry: Well shouldn't you tell Summer what you're doing?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: No way, I don't need to report everything to her, she's not my editor.

Seth says, being manly. Ryan sighs.

Ry: Seth, I really don't think that's a…

Ryan starts, but is interrupted by the late bell.

Se: Gotta go man, I'll see you tonight.

Seth starts to walk away.

Se: I'll call you when I get the address.

Seth calls, as he walks away. Ryan just stands there for a second. He finally walks toward class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	40. Episode 8: The Forbidden Fruit, Scene 3

Summer comes into class toward where Tess, Holly and Taylor are sitting.

Su: Hey Guys.

Ta: Hey Summer.

Taylor says, speaking for all of them. Summer sits down at the desk.

Su: So what did you guys wanna do tonight?

Summer wonders.

Su: Cause I heard there was this party tonight and I was thinking it's been a while since we really did it up.

Holly and Tess look at Taylor nervously, knowing that that is where Kris and Seth are going. Taylor shakes her head coolly.

Ta: Well actually Holly really wanted to go shopping tonight.

Summer looks at Holly. Holly nods.

Ho: Yeah totally…

Holly says nervously.

Te: She needs some cold-weather shoes.

Holly nods.

Ho: Yeah...what is it outside today, like 50 degrees?

Holly says, as if that's terrible.

Te: Actually, at the bank this morning it said 10 degrees.

They all look at Tess.

Ta: That was Celsius you ditz.

Taylor insults. Tess shrugs.

Te: Whatever, I'm no good at math anyway.

Holly nods.

Ho: Me too, all those numbers and symbols and stuff.

Summer shakes her head. She looks down at her bag.

Su: Oh, I forgot my notebook, I'll be right back.

Summer walks out of the classroom. Tess and Holly both look at Taylor nevously.

Ta: Relax… you guys look like your menstruating.

Taylor moves back toward her seat. Holly turns around and looks at Taylor.

Ho: I don't know Taylor, I am starting to think this isn't such a good idea.

Holly says nervously to Taylor.

Ta: Relax, it's all set up don't worry about it.

Taylor says nonchalantly. Holly looks at Taylor.

Ho: I mean I know we've "tested" guys before, but we all knew what was going on, we never did it behind their back.

Holly says seriously. Taylor looks at Holly, mad that her authority has been challenged.

Ho: What's the point anyway, what do you have against Seth?

Tess hears that and starts listening also. Taylor looks at them both nervously.

Ta: Look, it's bad enough that we lost her all summer…

Tess giggles slightly. Holly and Taylor look at her.

Te: Summer all summer.

Tess says, pointing out the irony. Holly turns back around to Taylor.

Ta: But what about next year? Do you really want our entire senior year to be ruined by their absurd union?!

Taylor says angrily.

Ta: Look, If we don't do this we'll lose Summer.

Taylor says, with a hint of sadness. Holly looks down.

Ta: So we're doing it, okay? The plans have been made and it's a done deal so just drop it, I've made up my mind!

Holly opens her mouth to respond but then doesn't. She looks at Tess, but she just turns around and faces the front. Holly reluctantly turns around to face the front.

Marissa walks into the classroom and walks toward Jess on the way to her seat.

Je: You sure I can't get you to change your mind?

Jess says calmly. Jess turns around and looks at Marissa.

Ma: Only if you suddenly morph into a human being.

Marissa insults jokingly. Jess smiles slightly.

Je: Whatever… we're still going to be hanging out tonight.

Jess says confidently. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Oh yeah? You have some sort of mind control device you plan to use on me?

Marissa challenges. Jess just smiles and looks straight ahead. Marissa shakes her head. The teacher comes into the classroom.

Teacher: All right everyone sit down please.

She requests. Summer comes in just in time and sits down with everyone else.

Teacher: Let's get right to it, I have assigned your partners for the energy product…

She pulls out a piece of paper.

Teacher: All right, first on the list we got Jess Mariano and Marissa Cooper…

Marissa shakes her head. The teacher looks at Marissa.

Teacher: Perhaps you'll be a good influence on Mr. Mariano.

Marissa looks at her in disbelief. She finishes reading off the assigned groups.

Teacher: Okay folks, I am going to give you guys five minutes to meet with your partners.

Jess gets up and walks toward Marissa.

Ma: How'd you manage that one?

Marissa wonders, angry but also slightly impressed.

Je: So do you want to meet tonight…or would another night work better?

Jess asks smugly. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Tonight will be fine.

Marissa says reluctantly. Jess smiles and sits back down at his desk. Marissa puts her head in her hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	41. Episode 8: The Forbidden Fruit, Scene 4

Seth and Ryan walk into the party together. They look around at all the students drinking and smoking and making-out. Seth looks at Ryan nervously. Ryan smiles.

Ry: Welcome to the dark side.

Ryan welcomes. Seth smiles slightly. They walk toward the kitchen.

Se: See, I knew this was a great idea, we're bonding already.

Seth says confidently. Seth grabs a drink determinedly and starts to put the cup toward his mouth.

Ry: Wait, Seth…

Ryan tries to warn him, as he gulps down a big chunk of it. He grabs his stomach.

Se: Oh man, I feel like I'm on fire.

Seth complains.

Ry: I tried to warn you man, this isn't regular stuff.

There's a pause.

Ry: Your first time out you would be better off drinking battery acid.

Seth sniffs the cup. He takes another drink. Ryan watches curiously. Seth coughs violently. He regains his composure.

Se: Not quite as bad the second time.

Seth comments.

Se: This time only my stomach was on fire.

Ryan nods. He looks around the party. Seth takes another drink. Ryan notices Alex over at the other end. He looks at her, surprised.

Ry: Hey Seth look over there.

Ryan says, pointing to the left. Seth turns and looks to the right.

Se: Where?

Seth asks, slurring his words. Ryan shakes his head. He starts to turn Seth around.

Ry: There is no way you can be drunk already?!

Seth shakes his head.

Se: You would be surprised by the amazing vulna…vulnerability of my liver.

Ryan turns him around to show him Alex.

Se: OH MY GOD, IT'S ALEX!!

Seth says, surprisingly loud.

Se: Quick, hide me!

Ryan looks at him confused. Seth takes another drink. Ryan grabs the cup from him.

Se: She can't see me like this, cause if she does she'll tell Summer, you know they've grown very close lately.

Ryan shakes his head, knowing he must really be drunk if he thinks that.

Ry: Look Seth, you stay RIGHT here, I'm going to go talk to Alex for a second, okay?

Ryan says, as Seth is pouring himself another drink. Ryan grabs that drink from him. Seth makes a pouty face.

Ry: And no more drinks either, I think you've had enough.

Ryan starts to walk away.

Ry: I'll be right back okay?

Seth nods. Ryan walks away toward Alex. When Ryan is far enough away Seth grabs another drink from the table. He takes another gulp.

Ryan walks toward Alex.

Ry: Hey!

He calls out. Alex turns around, slightly startled.

Al: Hey…

Alex says, surprised.

Al: I didn't expect to see you here.

Ry: Yeah, same… what are you doing here? I didn't think that you did this kind of High School thing.

Alex shakes her head.

Al: I don't really…

Alex responds.

Al: I have some friends who still go to these things so I offered to be the designated driver.

Alex explains.

Al: Besides, Jess and Marissa are working on their project tonight and I didn't really want to be around for that so…

Ryan looks at Alex.

Ry: What do you mean, what project?

Ryan asks confused.

Al: Oh I'm sorry Ryan, I thought you knew.

She says sensitively.

Al: They are work on some kind of project for science tonight…but it's nothing really, just a study thing, there's nothing going on there.

Ryan shakes his head, unsure of what to think. There's a pause.

Al: Still hurts?

Alex wonders, asking about his break-up with Marissa. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Less and less every day.

He responds. Alex nods.

Al: In one way that makes me lucky, usually my relationships aren't long enough for me to get hurt.

Ryan nods. There's another pause.

Al: Look Ryan, since I got you here there is something I wanted to ask you about.

Ryan looks back toward Seth, worried about getting back to him but not wanting to be rude to Alex.

Ry: Okay, what's up?

Al: Well I know that you need money and Seth told me that you've been having a hard time finding a job to fit around your football practices, so I was wondering if you wanted to work at the Bait Shop.

Ryan looks at Alex, interested.

Al: I just fired Ramon because he only speaks Spanish and he kept calling me "jefe" and to be honest that kinda creeped me out, so now we have a spot open.

Alex explains.

Al: I could give flexible hours and decent money…

Alex offers. Ryan looks at Alex.

Al: You don't have to answer right now you can just think about it and let me know.

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, definitely I'll let you know.

Ryan says quickly.

Ry: But uh, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

Alex nods.

Al: Hey you'd be a perfect employee; you're already asking me for a favor.

Ryan smiles slightly.

Ry: Seth is over there and he has had a little too much to drink.

Alex nods knowingly.

Al: Let me guess, he took one sip of that fire water over there.

Ry: Three.

Ryan corrects. Alex nods, impressed.

Al: Wow, when I was with him he would've thrown up after one… clearly I had a positive impact on him.

Alex jokes. There's a short pause.

Ry: The problem is that we rode our bikes here but I don't think Seth could handle the incredibly complex art of bicycling right now…

Ryan says sarcastically.

Ry: so I was wondering if you could give us a ride home.

Alex nods.

Al: Of course I will…

Alex agrees.

Al: But the gas I use is coming out of your first paycheck.

Alex teases. Ryan smiles slightly.

Al: You go drag Seth outside, I just need to let me friends know that I'm leaving… I'll meet you guys out front.

Ryan nods.

Ry: All right cool.

Alex walks toward her friends. Ryan walks back over to the area where Seth is supposed to be. When he gets there Seth is gone.

Ry: Seth…

Ryan calls out slightly. Ryan looks around nervously for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** I'll post again when I get at least three reviews.


	42. Episode 8: The Forbidden Fruit, Scene 5

Okay guys, here's another long one. I'm really proud of it, so please let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess is in the apartment watching TV. There's a knock at the door. Jess jumps up and answers it. Jess opens up the door and Marissa is standing there, scowling at Jess. She doesn't say anything. Jess shakes his head, as she walks past him into the apartment.

Je: Well, it's nice to see you too.

Jess says sarcastically. Marissa doesn't respond as she walks into the living room.

Je: You're not going to give me the silent treatment all night will you? Cause it'll be kinda hard to work on the project if you do.

Marissa looks at Jess and scoffs at him.

Ma: Oh please, like you brought me here to work on our project…

Marissa says angrily.

Ma: I know exactly what you brought me here for, and by the way, it ain't happening.

Marissa says strongly.

Je: Okay… then what are you doing here?

Marissa looks at Jess confused.

Je: If, as you claim, I don't really want to work on the project then why are you here?

There's a pause. Marissa shakes her head, frustrated.

Ma: Whatever, I'm going to start working, because grades are actually important to me.

Marissa says, taking a shot at Jess. She moves over and sits on the couch. Jess looks at Marissa.

Je: You know Seth and Alex used to make out on that couch.

Jess points out. Marissa gets up quickly, slightly disgusted by that thought. Jess laughs. Marissa just looks at Jess.

Je: Come on, we can work on the table.

Jess suggests. They walk over together to the table. Marissa sits down on one side while Jess sits down on the other side of the table. Marissa starts to look into her backpack. Jess pulls some books out from underneath the table.

Je: Okay, so I stopped by the library today and got these.

He puts the books on the table. Marissa looks at Jess, surprised.

Ma: _You _went into the library?

Marissa asks.

Je: Geez, you act like I just told you I went to a Britney Spear's concert or something.

Marissa shrugs. She looks at the books.

Je: If it makes you feel any better I was skipping a class when I went.

Marissa smiles slightly. She sifts through the other books quickly. She looks up at Jess.

Ma: You did this to try and impress me didn't you?

Marissa guesses.

Je: Why would you say that?

Marissa scoffs at Jess, as if the answer was obvious.

Ma: You never gave a rats ass before about doing school work.

Marissa responds.

Ma: I bet the only book you've ever read has just words that rhyme with "Cat" in it.

Marissa insults. Jess smiles at Marissa.

Je: Oh, how soon we forget.

Marissa looks at Jess confused. Jess gets up and walks toward his room.

Ma: Hey, where are you going?

Marissa calls out. She gets up and follows Jess toward his room. Marissa is about to enter his room, but then decides to stop at the doorway. Jess crouches down in front of his bookcase, looking for a book.

Je: Remember when I first moved here and we all had that lunch together?

Jess asks, as he is still looking for the book.

Je: When Alex said that I read a lot, did you think she was lying… or did you think she meant just Dr. Seuss books.

Marissa opens her mouth but doesn't say anything, unsure of what to say. Jess finally finds the book. He hands it to Marissa.

Je: You ever read this book?

Jess wonders. He looks at Marissa. Marissa shakes her head no.

Je: _1984 _by George Orwell… you should read it some time, great book… it'll really blow your mind.

Jess sits down in front of the bookshelf on the floor. Marissa starts to sit down next to him.

Je: First novel I ever read…I was 8 years old.

Marissa sits down next to Jess. There's a pause. Marissa looks at the back cover of the book.

Ma: What's it about?

Marissa wonders.

Je: A guy has an affair with this girl in a society where all the citizens are constantly watched and gets tortured for it.

Marissa looks at Jess.

Ma: And you read this when you were eight?!

Marissa asks, surprised. Jess looks at Marissa.

Je: I was a very dark child.

Jess jokes. Marissa laughs slightly. There's a pause.

Je: It really changed the way I looked at the world.

Jess says seriously.

Je: I just read it and thought… wow.

Marissa listens to him intently.

Je: From then on I was hooked, I had to read everything I could get my hands on.

There's a pause. Marissa looks down, feeling bad about what she said to Jess. Jess looks at Marissa.

Je: What's your favorite book?

Jess asks.

Ma: umm…

Marissa says, hesitating.

Ma: This is going to sound stupid but, I like _Romeo and Juliet_.

Jess looks at Marissa.

Je: Oh come on, Shakespeare can never be considered stupid, 75 percent of our school can't understand it without spark notes.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah I know but, it's so cliché.

Jess shakes his head.

Je: No way, it's a great play.

Jess insists. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Jess.

Ma: So, I have a question.

Je: Shoot.

There's a short pause.

Ma: If you're such a great reader and all how come you don't do good in school?

Jess looks away from Marissa. There's a pause.

Ma: It's like you don't even try… I mean you can read a book but you can't write a paper about it?

Je: I could.

Jess replies.

Je: But what's the point?

There's a short pause.

Ma: To get into college.

Marissa responds. Jess scoffs slightly.

Je: I can get in on my football, I don't need grades.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: That's not the point, you're smart enough to go to Harvard, yet your grades are community college level…

Jess just shrugs.

Je: Let's just say I have a problem with authority.

Jess says flippantly. Marissa shakes here head, not liking that answer. There's a pause.

Je: What's your favorite line in Romeo and Juliet?

Jess wonders, trying to change the subject. There's a pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: "Good pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this…

Marissa starts reciting.

Ma: "for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Marissa finishes.

Je: "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too"?

Jess says, reciting the next line. Marissa looks at Jess, surprised that he knows Romeo's line. There's a pause, as Jess waits for her to continue it.

Ma: ummm, "Ay, pilgrim…lips that they must use in prayer"

Marissa remembers, saying Juliet's line.

Je: "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do."

Jess pauses. Marissa and Jess move closer together.

Je: "They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"

Marissa looks at Jess. There's a pause. She finally responds.

Ma: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."

Marissa replies, starting straight at Jess.

Je: "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."

Jess says, finishing the scene right where Romeo and Juliet kiss. There's a pause. Jess and Marissa are staring at each other.

Ma: You're not going to try and kiss me are you?

Marissa asks, ruining the moment. She is still staring at him. Jess smiles and shakes his head.

Je: No I'm not, I'm going to wait for you to make the first move.

Ma: And you're so sure I will?

Marissa asks. Jess shrugs.

Je: Eventually, I hope.

Marissa looks at Jess surprised.

Ma: Was that a little humility from Jess Mariano? I'm shocked.

Marissa teases. Jess smiles and looks down. Marissa moves farther away from Jess.

Ma: Come on Romeo, let's go work on the project.

She gets up and starts to walk toward the dining room. Jess sits there for a second then gets up and follows her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

One more scene in this episode.


	43. Episode 8: The Forbidden Fruit, Scene 6

Seth, Kris and a couple other kids are all sitting together at a table playing poker. Seth is drunk, two other guys are high, and one guy and girl have started making-out at the table. The only one in control at the moment is Kris, who has only had a couple a drinks. Seth has his head turned sideways looking at his cards. He grabs some poker chips.

Se: I'll bet two aces…

Seth says, accidentally saying his hand.

Se: I mean, two dollars…two dollars.

Seth corrects. He throws the chips into the middle. Nobody responds. Seth looks at Kris.

Se: What are they dooooing?

Seth whines.

Kr: Sorry Seth, I think the game is over.

Seth makes a pouty face

Se: Oh, darn it!!

Seth says drunkenly.

Se: I was going to win too!

Kris nods.

Kr: Yeah, I'm sure you were.

Kris says, appeasing Seth. Seth starts to put his head down on the table.

Kr: Come on, I know a place you can go lie down.

Kris grabs Seth's hand, but Seth resists.

Se: I have to find Ryan.

Seth says, somewhat coherently. Kris shakes her head.

Kr: Oh don't worry, I'll find Ryan for you, come on.

Kris grabs Seth's hand again. Seth shakes his head strangely, as he gets up and follows Kris. Kris leads Seth through the living room and up the stairs. She opens the first door on the left at the top stairs. Seth stumbles and sits down on the couch at the other end of the room, which is completely dark. Kris stays at the door for a second. Seth leans his head back on the couch, sitting lazily. Suddenly Seth leans over the waste bucket and throws up. Kris cringes, disgusted. Seth stops throwing up and sits back on the couch. Kris regains her composure, and presses the record button on her cell phone and puts it on the counter. She walks over toward a lamp on the end table near the couch and turns it on so Seth can see her. The lamp slightly illuminates the room. Seth covers up his eyes.

Se: uhg…curses on the inventor of the light bulb!

Kris walks over in front of Seth, without say anything. She stands in front of Seth and takes off her shirt, just wearing her jeans and her blue bra. Seth looks at Kris.

Se: What…what are you doing?

Seth asks, anxiously.

Kr: SHhhhh.

Kris says, cutting off Seth. She puts her hands on Seth's knees. Seth stares at Kris.

Kr: You want to have a little fun?

Kris offers. Seth's right leg starts to shake nervously. Kris leans in to kiss Seth, but Seth moves his head away, so Kris starts to kiss Seth's neck.

Se: Kris, I…

Seth starts.

Se: Summer.

Seth says simply. Kris keeps kissing his neck, ignoring Seth's comment. She grabs his hands and puts them on her bear hips. Seth keeps them there. Kris starts to whisper in Seth's ear.

Kr: She NEVER has to know.

Kris lies, trying to convince him. Seth starts to shake his head no. Kris moves her face in front of Seth's.

Kr: Come on, you know you want to.

Kris says seductively. Kris stares at Seth. Seth starts to move his right hand up and down on her hip. Kris puts her hands on Seth's cheeks to hold him still, while she kisses him. They kiss for a couple seconds. Kris pulls away. Kris stares at Seth, smiling. Seth stares back blankly. Seth opens his mouth to say something but doesn't say anything. There's a pause.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW**.

Next time, on Best Friends:

Did anything else happen between Seth and Kris in that room? What will be the fallout with Summer?

Will Marissa finally agree to a date with Jess?

AND

Ryan and Alex become closer as he starts working for her at the Bait Shop.


	44. Episode 9: The Big Date, Scene 1

Previously, on Best Friends:

Ryan in the auditorium talking to Marissa about Jess.

Ry: Everything always has to be done his way; he always thinks he's right, he just drives me crazy… he is the exact definition of a spoiled rich kid, the kind of guy I've been trying to avoid sense I got here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Marissa are staring at each other.

Ma: You're not going to try and kiss me are you?

Marissa says, still staring at him. Jess smiles and shakes his head.

Je: No I'm not, I'm going to wait for you to make the first move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex to Ryan at the party.

Al: Well I know that you need money…I was wondering if you wanted to work at the Bait Shop.

Alex offers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor is in the Bait Shop with Tess and Holly.

Ta: We have to really prove to Summer that Seth would be unfaithful to her.

Taylor says maliciously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly to Taylor in the classroom.

Ho: I don't know Taylor, I am starting to think this isn't such a good idea.

Holly says nervously to Taylor.

Taylor looks at Holly, mad that her authority has been challenged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris and Seth at the party.

Kr: Come on, I know a place you can go lie down.

Kris grabs Seth's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris and Seth in the empty room.

Kris presses the record button on her cell phone and puts it on the counter. She stands in front of Seth and takes off her shirt. Seth looks at Kris.

Kr: Come on, you know you want to.

Kris says seductively. She puts her hands on Seth's cheeks to hold him still, while she kisses him. Seth stares blankly at Kris.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 9: The Big Date

It is Saturday morning and Marissa is sitting at her desk doing some work. Seth opens the

door to her room. Marissa turns and looks at Seth.

Ma: Hey Seth, are you…

Marissa starts, as Seth starts to lie down on the floor.

Ma: Okay?

Marissa finishes. Seth groans in response. Marissa nods.

Ma: I'll take that as a no.

Marissa gets out of the chair and kneels down next to Seth on the floor where he is lying down. Seth rolls over so his back is on the floor and he is facing the ceiling. He puts his head on his forehead.

Se: I feel like crap.

Seth says simply. Marissa nods.

Ma: So naturally you lie down on the floor of my room rather than the queen-size bed directly to your left.

Marissa teases. Seth rolls over onto his side facing Marissa. He opens his eyes slightly.

Se: I feel like a tribal leader is drumming on my forehead at about 360 beets per minute.

Seth complains. Marissa grabs a pill from her desk and gives it to Seth.

Ma: Here take this.

Seth grabs it and looks at it.

Se: What is it?

Ma: Just take it… it's like magic.

Marissa insists. Seth looks at Marissa skeptically

Se: I'm too hung-over to inquire more.

Seth takes the pill. Marissa looks down at Seth.

Ma: So you gonna tell me what happened last night?

Marissa wonders. Seth shakes his head.

Se: I would but… it just involves a lot of throwing up and a little bit of crying so… nothing you haven't seen before.

Seth's says, omitting the biggest part. Marissa nods, knowing that something is up.

Ma: Ryan called me last night…

Seth opens his eyes nervously.

Se: Great, nice to know you guys are exchanging notes.

Seth says bitterly. Marissa looks at Seth, surprised by his seriousness.

Ma: He told me that you disappeared for about an hour.

Se: Well no, I didn't disappear disappear, not like a Houdini or Hollow Man kinda thing, maybe a Without a Trace thing but it wasn't for that long…

Seth defends nervously. Marissa looks at Seth. There's a pause.

Ma: and when Ryan found you he said that you smelt like perfume.

Marissa continues. There's a pause. Seth stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't respond. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Look Seth, you and I go back a long way…

Marissa says seriously.

Ma: And this friendship…

Marissa says, pointing at Seth and then herself.

Ma: will always be number one to me, okay? So anything you tell me will stay with me… I promise.

Marissa says, sensing that Seth is worried about Summer finding something out. Seth sighs. He sits up next to the bed with his back on the frame. Seth lowers his head.

Se: Something really bad happened last night.

Seth starts nervously.

Se: I kinda… almost maybe… cheated on Summer.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Awww Seth!

Marissa says, disappointed.

Ma: That's what I was afraid of… what happened?

Seth shakes his head sorrowfully.

Se: Well… I was drunk…

Seth explains.

Se: And you know how well I handle my liquor.

Seth says sarcastically.

Se: Next thing I know I'm in a room with Kris, and she's kissing me and touching me…

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Wait a minute, who the hell is Kris?

Marissa wonders.

Se: She's a cheerleader you know… the one with the brown hair and blue eyes…

Marissa's eyes get big.

Ma: You mean the model!

Marissa says excitedly. Seth shakes his head.

Se: She's not really a model that's just a rumor.

Seth corrects. Marissa looks at him.

Ma: And you had sex with her?!

Marissa asks, surprised. Seth just shakes his head no.

Ma: So what happened then?

Seth sighs. He looks up at Marissa.

Se: We kissed.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: How many times?

Marissa wonders.

Se: A couple.

Seth responds vaguely. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: If I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna need an exact number.

Marissa insists. There's a pause. Seth looks down.

Se: Three times.

Seth answers reluctantly. Marissa nods cautiously.

Ma: Who kissed who?

Marissa questions. There's another pause.

Se: She kissed me twice…

Seth says nervously, then pauses.

Se: and I kinda kissed her once.

Marissa sighs, worried about what's coming next.

Ma: Okay… so what happened after that?

Seth looks up at Marissa.

Se: After that nothing, I got the hell out of there!

Marissa nods her head, relieved.

Se: I just feel so guilty… I feel like I betrayed her.

Marissa sighs. There's a pause.

Ma: Look Seth, personally I think you deserve a medal…

Seth looks at Marissa surprised.

Ma: preferably a gold one.

Seth shakes his head, confused.

Se: How do you figure?

Ma: Well you were drunk and a really hot girl practically throws herself at you and you were able to hold out.

Seth lowers his head. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You did hold out right?

Marissa asks, sensing some hesitation from Seth. Seth nods. There's a pause.

Se: But I have a feeling Summer won't see it the same way that you do.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: So don't tell her.

Seth looks at Marissa surprised.

Se: Are you seriously suggesting that I keep this from Summer?

Seth asks.

Se: What good is that for our relationship… and besides, you know me I suck at keeping a secret, remember a couple months ago when we didn't want Ryan to know you were on a date.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: I wasn't there… I was on the date.

Marissa says obviously.

Se: Okay well… then pick one out of the hundreds of other similar examples that you have viewed in the history of out friendship… I suck at secrets.

Seth responds. Marissa grabs Seth shoulders.

Ma: Look Seth, you'll keep the secret because you have to, okay?

Marissa insists.

Ma: Did anybody else at the party see you two together?

Se: Well there were lots of people at the party…

Ma: Okay, let me re-phrase… did anybody see you two in a compromising position?

Seth shakes his head no.

Ma: Well okay then, you're fine.

Seth sighs. There's a pause.

Se: I'm supposed to go out with her tonight… anniversary dinner.

Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Ma: Anniversary of what?

Seth shrugs.

Se: I don't know, Summer has a bunch of different anniversaries, one for our first date, for are first kiss, for the first time we…well you know.

Marissa nods.

Se: Come to think about it, that was the same night.

Seth realizes. He shakes his head.

Se: For all I know we could be celebrating the first time I was staring at her in the hallway and accidentally ran into a locker.

Marissa chuckles. There's a pause.

Ma: That's really cute.

Seth nods mellowly, still feeling guilty.

Se: Yeah… yeah it is.

Marissa looks at Seth, she puts her hands on his knees.

Ma: Seth, you love Summer right?

Seth looks up at her. He nods determinedly.

Ma: Then buck up Cowboy, and go out tonight and ride your girlfriend!

Marissa jokes, trying to lift Seth's spirits. Seth just looks back at Marissa. Marissa sighs.

Ma: By the way, that pill I give you, it was Midol.

Marissa gets up and walks toward the door of her room. Seth sits there for a second then makes a disgusted face.

Se: You gave me a period-pill!

Seth exclaims. Marissa smiles and walks out of the room.

Se: As if I'm not going through enough problems, now I'm menstruating!

Seth calls, as he gets up to follow Marissa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
